It's a trip
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Harry gets flung back into the past out of the blue. Information that he found out after the war ends up being of great use to change how things went, and he really doesn't care about changing the future. It had sucked, anyway. Slash.
1. Intro

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up in the infirmary. It was the same… but still different, somehow. The colors seemed livelier… younger? Okay, that didn't make any sense.

"You're awake" it was Poppy, sure, but… younger. Oh, fuck, fuck, "Your name?"

"I… I'm Hadrian Black" which technically wasn't a lie, considering he had become the Black lord not long after the war, and had done a rather extensive inheritance test at Gringotts. For one, his name was _not_ Harry James Potter, but Hadrian Andriev Black-Lupin-Potter. His _blood-adoptive_ parents were James and Lily Potter, he knew that, but he found out his real father was Remus Lupin, and his bearer had been Sirius Black. He didn't know the intricacies involved, but the tests run at Gringotts could not be fooled.

Somehow, everyone had only been fed the information that James and Lily Potter were his parents, Sirius his godfather, and Remus his honorary uncle. Which kind of ruined a lot of things about Dumbledore's plans, of course. First, he wasn't even born in July, so the Prophecy couldn't possibly involve him. Second, his real parents had not been the ones to defy the Dark Lord so many times. Third, Sirius and Remus were not blind followers, and had grown quite disenchanted with Dumbledore's actions through the years, and with Sirius being a Black, he had started to lean towards Voldemort's side. Never betraying his friends, of course, but Dumbledore was not who he portrayed to be, and at least Voldemort seemed upfront with a lot of things.

"Black?" Poppy was shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, that's the only thing I'm sure of right now, to be honest. What year is it?" Harry asked.

"Nineteen seventy-seven, of course"

Fuck. Fuck. Twenty-one years in the past. Not really what he had in mind. His parents (the entire package) were still in school, on their last year if his numbers were correct. Shit. What the hell would Walburga say? She wasn't nice, at all.

"I… are you sure?" he knew it was a lame answer, but maybe someone would come out laughing and saying it was a good joke. No one did.

"What kind of question is that? I'm completely sure!" Poppy felt rightful indignation, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Harry muttered instantly, though he then thought that he had been twenty-one before. Oh shit. Poppy frowned.

"The Headmaster will have to come here and see for himself. And I will contact Lord Black, to see if your claims about being a Black are true" she sniffed, almost offended. There was no way a child from such a powerful house would be that well-hidden until his majority. It was impossible.

"Oh, okay"

Harry kind of relaxed, because no matter what year, the results for an inheritance test would always return the results for every relative, in blood or blood-adoptive, that he had. Yes, it was going to be a pain in the ass to explain, considering not even he knew what the hell had happened for him to land twenty-one years in the past, and being seventeen again, at Hogwarts' infirmary. He would worry later about that. For now, he could relax, because he would have to be believed about his origins.

* * *

Sooo, hey there! Second multi-chapter story, yay. It is almost done... almost. This one has a bit more humor in it, I think. Wow, I feel like I'm on a roll here. I'm not really sure how long it will last, but I'll try to at least finish uploading this story before disappearing again. Or maybe it will continue being like this, not really sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Lord Black's reaction

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Orion Black was the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He hated his wife, who was also his cousin, and he was in the process of dissolving their marriage, especially after he discovered certain tricks she had used. So far, he was happy that his sons were as healthy as they could be, and magically powerful as well. He started corresponding with his oldest, Sirius, and he had been really accepting of the situation.

Regulus had been relieved when he was told his mother would leave. For all of being her favorite, he really thought the woman was capable of everything, and aside from a few relatives, she was a nasty witch to deal with. At least Sirius and himself had inherited their father's good looks, but hadn't inherited their mother's insanity.

Lord Black was rather happy this Yule would be spent, sanely, with both his sons, and free of that crazy woman. However, his eyes landed on the letter he had gotten from Poppy Pomfrey, stating an unknown young man claimed to be a Black. And he was seventeen! How anyone could go undetected with that last name for so many years, especially in Britain, was beyond his comprehension.

He thought about a reply, but his curiosity got the better of him. He would go there himself, immediately. Grabbing Floo powder from the top of his office's fireplace, he called out 'Hogwarts, Infirmary' as his final destination.

"Lord Black!" Poppy was visibly shocked, "I never thought… I expected… oh, I assume you're here to see the boy?"

"Hardly a boy if he's seventeen, Poppy. And, please, don't stutter now that I'm a lord. You were already apprenticing when I graduated"

"Of course, of course. Follow me. He was found unconscious by Lucius Malfoy, near the Slytherin area. Your sons helped him get the boy here" she talked as she guided him to the bed, "He seemed confused about the year, but was confident about his age and his name, and, as I told you in the letter, he said he was a Black"

"Interesting… this is certainly interesting" the lord mused, "Severus Snape, is he available?"

"I can send for him" the nurse assured.

"Please, do. I want him to brew an inheritance test. He's been selling those potions for Gringotts, and are the most reliable out there. I want to make sure if this young man is who he says"

Poppy sent her Patronus with a message for Severus. Then she opened the curtains, and found the boy in question… asleep. However, as soon as she made a movement to wake him, the boy opened his eyes and stared, quickly sitting up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes looking at the newcomer. He was sure this wasn't Dumbledore, "I thought the Headmaster would be coming?"

"Not yet, he's a very busy man" the boy snorted, "And this man is Lord Orion Black, who is here to see if you are a Black or not" at this, the young man narrowed his eyes, and seemed to evaluate him. Orion wasn't used to such shameless scrutiny, but he was curious.

The boy had vibrant green eyes with golden and silver flecks, and what seemed a wild but not untamable mane of jet-black half-curls. His skin was a bit close to incredibly pale, but it had a healthy hue to it. And he could swear the visible bone structure, such as cheekbones and face shape, were almost too similar to Sirius' and Regulus'. The nose was… lightly turned-up, and it added quite a lot of grace to his face. The young man was handsome. He knew no one with that nose in his family, but that didn't outright deny he could be a Black.

"Your name?" he finally asked.

"Hadrian Black. I'm used to people calling me Harry, but I prefer Hadrian, to be honest" was his answer.

"And who are your parents?"

"I think an inheritance test would answer that for you. I'm unsure whether you would believe me otherwise" was Hadrian's reply. Orion chuckled.

"That's true. A very Slytherin answer. Severus Snape is coming to brew an inheritance test potion. He's the one that brews them for Gringotts, so it's the best method so far" Orion explained, "Do you know Severus?" Hadrian smirked, and shrugged, "Thank you, Poppy, I think we're okay here. Severus will come shortly to solve this mystery with me"

The nurse nodded, and left them alone.

Severus, in fact, arrived shortly after that.

"Lord Black" he greeted, and his eyes went to the boy in the bed, confusion in his black eyes.

"Hadrian Black. Or just Hadrian for now. We're about to see if I'm a Black" Hadrian seemed amused.

"That's why I asked for you, Severus. I need you to brew an inheritance potion, as the ones you make for Gringotts"

"I have some extra here for next week's order" the Slytherin replied, giving him a flask. Orion nodded, and picked some parchment.

"Are you familiar with the procedure?"

"Yes, but you are welcome to do it yourself. Just in case" Hadrian's amusement baffled Severus. Who was this guy and how was he so chill around Lord Black, to discover if he truly was family or not to him? A lie like this could perhaps ruin him, if the lord so much as thought of it.

Orion, however, shared the amusement, and prickled Hadrian's finger, letting three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. He then took the potion, and mixed it with the blood, then extending more potion into the parchment, just to see at least the grandparents.

The parchment glowed gold for several seconds, and, when the glow was gone, glittering black letters were there.

_Full name: Hadrian Andriev Black-Lupin-Potter. Born on the 6th of November, 1980._

_Birth parents: Remus John Lupin (father); Sirius Orion Black (bearer)._

_Grandparents: Lyall Lupin, Alice Lupin née Kingsley; Orion Hyperion Black, Walburga Virginia Black._

_Blood-adopted by: James Charlus Potter and Lily Danielle Potter née Evans._

_BA-Grandparents: Charlus Theron Potter, Dorea Calla Potter née Black; Edward Evans, Violet Maia Evans née Bones._

Orion blinked. Then blinked again.

"You're my grandson?" he muttered.

"Well, yes. I don't know _how_ I landed here, but, as you can see, I'm… here. As far as I know, since I came back here, there's another timeline since I popped in here, and I have no way to get back. There was this really smart girl, a muggle-born, that used to be one of my best friends, who explained several things that could happen when traveling back or forward in time. So, there's that. I didn't expect to be transported here out of the blue. But I didn't have a family back in my timeline, so I'm taking a chance here"

"And you seem to be doing so wonderfully. Welcome to the family. For now, you'll be a kidnapped son of mine, probably with Walburga, but you came back in the most unexpected manner. I'm divorcing her, and, well, considering some things that she has done, she'll be sent to be kissed. I'm not sorry"

"Oh, great" Hadrian sighed in relief, "I wouldn't have been able to stand that woman!"

"Do tell me, how was it that you didn't have family? You were even adopted…"

"Uh, well, the Potter family was murdered on 1981. At least my blood-adoptive parents. The others, apparently were either out of the country or dead too. I never really knew them, I can't say I truly miss them. Sirius was wrongfully sent to Azkaban for twelve years, and Remus had to run away due to a… condition"

"Lycanthropy" Orion nodded, "I know of my son's werewolf boyfriend. As long as he's happy and unharmed, I have nothing against it. Werewolves are loyal and strong"

"Oh, right, right. So, I grew up with Lily's sister's family. Trust me, I don't hold them dear in the least. Terrible muggles" Hadrian scoffed, "I came to Hogwarts, and war broke out when I was fifteen. It ended when I killed Voldemort, when I was seventeen. I then spent a year wandering around, trying to find what to do with my life, and then I'm here. Somehow I'm seventeen again, and it kind of sucks. Oh, just… Sirius died when I was fifteen… and then Remus when I was seventeen, in the final battle"

"That sounds… terrible"

"Trust me, it was. I ended up hating Dumbledore, though. Fucking asshole"

"Language" Orion sighed.

Hadrian rolled his eyes, and Orion was reminded of Sirius. No matter how they had a good father-son relationship, Sirius definitely was a rebel. Which, of course, reminded him this was indeed Sirius' son. He wouldn't have thought that Remus and him would be together long enough to have a baby, but he could be wrong. It seemed it was time to formally acknowledge their relationship, and give a warm welcome to the werewolf into their family.

"Have you finished your studies?" he asked Hadrian.

"Well, I had, and I didn't lose any memories, so… I'm guessing yes. I can stay here, though, if you would feel more comfortable with that. The people I was friends with aren't here, and I'm most likely to get along with people that I met as adults in my time"

"Did you meet me?" Severus asked.

"Yes. You were my Potions Professor. A right asshole to anyone not in Slytherin, too, and personally to me" Hadrian replied, "We made amends later in life. You were really cool after that. You hated me because I looked like James Potter back then. I'm just asking of you that you don't let your… strong dislike towards him to be the reason for your bitterness. There are worse things than a school rival being a jerk. Trust me, I had one"

"I apologize for my… future not-self? I will take note on your advice"

"I have a feeling that we will be friends again, Sev" Hadrian beamed, and Severus blinked, then gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I think so too"

Orion smiled fondly at the two youngsters.


	3. Dumbledore and Sorting

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The visit Dumbledore paid him was far less pleasant. Orion was still present for it, so it was barely tolerable in Hadrian's eyes. He was questioned extensively about his life, and Hadrian gave him the details, of course, without giving names, and he reinforced his Occlumency shields so the Headmaster wouldn't be able to even brush his mind.

"I assume you would like to be sorted?"

"Considering I will be spending the rest of the year here, yes, I would like to at least know where I'll be sleeping and with whom" was the young man's response.

"Of course, of course, my boy. I would not like to make you uncomfortable. Hogwarts should be a home for the students, after all" that damn twinkle.

"Please refrain to call me your boy. If anything, I'm his boy" he made a gesture towards Orion, who seemed to be enjoying their exchange.

"Of course, of course. This is the Sorting Hat, it will see into your mind and determine which House is more aligned to your personality and beliefs"

"Thank you. Though it is rather presumptuous of you to assume an entire House, simply by having similar traits, will have an identical belief system" Hadrian snorted. Orion's eyes shone. Hadrian would certainly shake up a lot of things in their world, and that was for sure.

_Uhm… loyal to those who are loyal… but Hufflepuff is definitely not your House. Also, not really that hardworking, you prefer to do something as effortlessly as it can be done. You like learning, and reading is certainly in your choices to spend some free time, but I see Ravenclaw could hinder you a bit, they have become too focused on rules and points, and you prefer simply learning, not a competition. Gryffindor, you have been there before, you convinced me to put you there, but you regretted it later, didn't you? Bravery, you are brave, but analyzing before acting is what you prefer, and you think chivalry can be a trait in everyone if they had the proper education. Oh, Slytherin, you will do great with the cunning and resourceful, you have faced unknown situations to the best of your abilities, trying to solve in the moment if it was truly unplanned. Yes, it will be…_

"_SLYHTERIN_!" the Hat called out, and then smiled. Orion was both surprised and unsurprised. Most Blacks were either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Sirius being the first in a couple of centuries to not follow that pattern. However, he had thought that with both his parents being in Gryffindor, he would go there. And maybe he would like to go there?

"No surprise there, to be honest" Hadrian shrugged, "I'm afraid I need to get books, and stationery, for my classes. I would like the same timetable as Severus, if possible. I do want to have a familiar face with me"

"I'll speak with Horace about it"

"I will go to speak to my Head of House directly. I think it will be better, since I will be able to introduce myself to him" Hadrian replied. He would not let the Headmaster pull any strings in his new life if he could prevent it.

"Of course, of course, young Hadrian" Dumbledore's happy twinkle wasn't present in his voice, "Lord Black, thank you for coming. I'm sure your son is ready to start his schooling experience"

"I'm sure. I will accompany him to see Horace. I still know my way around here, and I would like to share some anecdotes with my son. I haven't seen him in years, after all, I'm sure you understand" Orion gave Dumbledore the most 'fuck you' smirk he had ever done, and headed out of the infirmary with Hadrian, who was trying not to laugh.

"His face was hilarious" he finally breathed out with a chuckle, when they were far enough so they wouldn't be heard. Orion nodded his agreement.

"Sirius and Regulus both are in the Slug Club. Horace Slughorn tends to 'collect' young talents. Of course, it later pays off for bragging rights about knowing a lot of people that belong in the 'right people' category, and also they tend to send him several gifts. Tickets to Quidditch games, for instance. I don't know if you have any remarkable talents yet, but I don't want you to feel bad if he doesn't invite you to it"

"In my previous timeline, he did invite me… I had some… titles, not of Houses or anything, but… well. I didn't want to be there. I'm unsure if I will want to be there now"

"Just do what makes you feel good and happy. I'm afraid I haven't been much of a father to my other two sons, but I do want to make sure they're happy and healthy now that Walburga is out of the picture. I will have to correct all of you about several things along the way, I assume, but so far I've only talked to Sirius about bullying others. Regulus needs to live a little more, so I have plans for them to spend time with each other, to balance each other in a way. What do you think?"

"It could work, actually" Hadrian hummed, "I can't wait to meet them"

"I will send for them after we meet with Slughorn" Orion assured.

* * *

Hadrian had to resist rolling his eyes and scoffing every four seconds. Horace Slughorn was younger, but he was still the same. He was rather interested in him from the moment he set foot into his office, and his attention was rather taken with the fact that this was the second son to Lord Black, long though lost due a kidnapping, apparently. Obviously Lord Black had done his inquiries to make sure the boy was indeed his son, and so, Horace felt almost obligated to invite him to his club, since his brothers were members, and that surely would mean more bonding moments among them.

_'How considerate'_ Hadrian thought.

"Thank you. I appreciate the invitation, but I would hate to be a member without proving I deserve to be in it by my own merits, rather than my brothers', Professor" Hadrian replied politely, even managing to place something akin to shyness in his voice.

"Oh, wonderful boy you have here, Lord Black. Okay, okay. You can prove yourself if you want, but the invitation is still open. If you don't make it, I'm pretty sure one of my pupils will snatch you for themselves" Horace chuckled, "It was a pleasure, young Hadrian"

"Likewise, Professor. I'll see you in class"

Both Blacks left his office, and Hadrian snorted.

"You have a nice silver tongue, Hadrian" Orion laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I'm rather gifted" the younger one replied, "Now, Regulus and Sirius?"

"Right away"

Orion sent a Patronus for both his sons, and then they waited in one of the patios. Both brothers came into view. Sirius was panting, his hair a mess, and his face had a slight red hue to it. Regulus, on the other hand, arrived calmly, but Hadrian noticed the hint of a sweat droplets in his nearly immaculate hair. He had obviously arranged himself before coming into view.

"Dad?" both asked at the same time. They looked at the other boy.

"Sirius, Regulus, this is Hadrian Andriev Black. Your brother. More or less" he explained he was part of the family. The _how_ would be revealed to them on a later date, but he was their lost brother for now.

"Hadrian, huh?" Sirius observed him closely. Hadrian let his eyes flash golden for a second, and then they went back to normal. Sirius was shocked, "Are you a werewolf?"

"My father was" he replied.

"The Black one?"

"No, the Black man was my bearer. They decided to keep that last name, though my complete name has both hyphenated, Black is always the first one mentioned" he explained, "Are you going to be okay with it?"

"Of course, you're our brother now!" Regulus beamed, "Right, Siri?"

"Of course, Reg"

"Thank you. I… was sorted into Slytherin. I understand you are in Gryffindor, Sirius?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel comfortable with…?"

"I've lived with Slytherins my entire life. And Reg is also a Slytherin. We'll get along, trust me" Sirius laughed, "The only warning I'll give you, though: my friends and I enjoy pranks. No longer the ones that cross the line over to the bullying department, but pranks nonetheless"

"I'll keep my eyes open" Hadrian smirked. Sirius had, of course, told him all the pranks they had pulled. However, he would not let Sirius know that he had that advantage over them. He would just enjoy their baffled faces when he either didn't fall for their pranks, or they were on the receiving end of a revenge prank. Orion left satisfied with his now three sons.


	4. First night in the student ranks- again

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

He was introduced to the school that same night.

"Dear children, we have a new student in our school. His name is Hadrian Andriev Black. He was sorted into Slytherin by our beloved Sorting Hat. Let's give him a warm welcome" people clapped, but most were visibly confused. Hadrian felt everyone's stares on him. It had become a habit to ignore that feeling, over the years, but now it was for completely different reasons. Even for a Black, he was exotic. For his eyes, mainly. Most Blacks had them grey, silvery, whatever hue that fell into that category. His pale but intense green eyes with golden and silver flecks were simply… unheard of.

He nodded his head to some of his housemates. His eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy. Merlin, that man had always been sexy. And his youth was no different, apparently. He noticed Andromeda sitting at his side, with her pale eyes evaluating him. Narcissa was on Andromeda's other side, and also seemed to be judging him. After all, he was supposed to be their cousin. Regulus was sitting beside him.

"You've got yourself a few admirers, dear brother" the youngest Black chuckled.

"I noticed. Where is Bellatrix?"

"Oh, you weren't here. She graduated last year. This is Andromeda's seventh year, and Narcissa is on her sixth year. I think Andromeda and Lucius will share several classes with you. Lucius is…"

"The blond next to Andromeda" Hadrian finished with a chuckle, "He's Head Boy and is a member of the Slug Club. I noticed all the pictures with all the members, present and past, when I met Professor Slughorn earlier today"

"Rather observant, I see" a boy in front of him said. He had deep red hair, and intense blue eyes. Hadrian cocked an eyebrow. Regulus admitted it was impressive how much finesse his new brother possessed, "Hadrian Black, the mysterious lost Black brother"

"I'm seventeen" Hadrian deadpanned. Regulus snorted. The threat was barely concealed. '_I can do magic outside of Hogwarts, don't mess with me_'.

"I'm turning seventeen in a couple of months" the guy replied, "I'm Rabastan Lestrange. I'm not interested in making an enemy out of you. Or any other Black, for that matter. I like your family. We're kind of family, anyway"

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't been back home for a while"

"Oh, right, right. My older brother, Rodolphus, is engaged to Bellatrix, one of your lovely cousins. I think the wedding is next year, more than enough time to get to know her a bit better, don't you think?" Rabastan explained. Hadrian hummed, but took a sip from his goblet after discreetly casting detection spells on it. Finding no alterations that could do something to him, be it damage him physically or make him do something he didn't want to, it was safe to drink.

"Cousins-in-law, then?"

"Yes. I assume that you already know a few people? Or hasn't Regulus introduced you?"

"So far, I've only been reacquainted with my brothers, and Regulus was kind enough to indicate who my cousins were, and pointed Lucius out for me, considering he is Head Boy. Or well, I finished his sentence from him. Details" Hadrian replied nonchalantly, "You already presented yourself and managed to point out how we will be related. I met with Severus. Talking of which… where _is_ Severus?"

"Probably got caught up with a new potion. Slughorn allows him to brew independently, he is a genius in potions after all. Sometimes he skips meals to continue research or if he's working on a potion that requires a lot of attention" Regulus explained, "I think it also became a habit while my brother and his friends bullied him mercilessly" he added quietly.

Hadrian hummed in disapproval.

"Well, that won't do. _Point me, Severus_" Hadrian whispered, and, considering it was wandless, the result was a soft silvery trail, "I'll be right back, Reg, save a seat for Severus too, okay?"

"Okay"

Hadrian dashed out of the Great Hall, unaware of the awed faces of several students, and followed the silvery trail to one of the potion classrooms. He knocked, and a 'come in' was his reply. He entered.

"Sev, why aren't you at dinner?" Hadrian asked.

"I was researching and brewing a bit"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit" Severus admitted, shifting.

"Can it be put in stasis?" the Black asked, his eyes on the potion. Nodding, Severus placed the stasis charm on his potion, "Great, now you're coming with me to the Great Hall. Regulus saved a seat for you too, you need to eat. And you're my friend, so I won't let you neglect yourself. I would also enjoy to have a friend eating meals with me when possible. This is kind of imposing my friendship, but you are cool" Hadrian took him by his arm, and guided them back into the Great Hall.

"Hadrian?" Severus halted.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for… caring, I think"

"Really, I… well, I think, you're welcome, but you don't have to be grateful about that. You're my friend, it's a given" Hadrian smiled. Severus was a bit confused. Hadrian was a bit like both Black brothers. He didn't seem to strive to have that stiff pureblood etiquette, but he didn't make a fool out of himself. He was lively, almost like Sirius, but he was more level-headed, like Regulus. In all, Severus kind of appreciated how Hadrian seemed to adopt him as his friend. Outside of Lily, he hadn't made friends. Sure, he always found people to work with on assignments, or to study or practice, but they weren't _friends_.

They took their places, and while Severus was mostly quiet, he enjoyed how Hadrian talked to him and Regulus, and he was still able to participate in the conversation. It was a new feeling, being so actively and readily included in something else that wasn't class-related. It was nice. Severus made the decision to be the best friend he could be to Hadrian.

Dinner was over, and the students headed back to their common rooms.

"Sev, do you want to check on your potion before curfew? Can I come?"

"Sure" they told Regulus of their plans. The Black nodded and reminded them of curfew. They made some small talk on their way to the classroom Severus was working in.

"So, what are you brewing?"

"I'm trying to make Skele-Grow taste different. I looked up some ingredients that wouldn't change the potion's properties while giving a more pleasant flavor, and perhaps with a little painkiller characteristic to it. I don't know, so far I'm trying to just make some improvements. The blood test I make for Gringotts was the first I did from scratch. Of course, I based it on preexisting ones, but the formula is all new" Severus explained.

"I was never a genius at potions, truth be told, but I really admire your work. Have you thought of any other potions? New formulas?" Hadrian inquired.

"I… thought on one for lycanthropy" Severus admitted, observing Hadrian's response.

"Could be helpful for them, huh? What were you thinking of? Complete cure?"

"For now, something to help them keep their mind while transformed" the other Slytherin sighed, "No one else has bothered, so it's… a slow process, to say the least"

"Don't worry, I can help with research! You'll most probably snap at my inability to actually brew much, but, well, at least I know how ingredients could work together. Oh, this certainly smells nicer than the one I was given once" Hadrian laughed, "May I try?"

"This isn't tested, Hadrian" Severus blinked, "And you don't have any missing bones"

"That's easily fixed. We can ask Madame Pomfrey to remove one of my bones, and then you give me the potion to try it. It will be supervised by a nurse, so… please?"

"Are you really willing to…?"

"Of course I'll help you, Sev. Now, we should start walking to the dorms, or we'll be caught out after curfew. Stasis?"

"Not necessary, it's done" Severus placed the entire potion into three vials, and corked them, and charmed them to protect the potion, then placing them in his pockets. Hadrian placed some bookmarks and organized the parchments. Both left, Hadrian livelier than Severus, who was still a bit baffled at how Hadrian was so casual with being so helpful.

"First night, and already wandering?" a deep voice came from behind them. Both turned to face Lucius, who was looking at them with a cocked eyebrow. Hadrian didn't miss the once over he was subjected to by the blonde's pale silvery-blue eyes.

"Not wandering. I went with Severus to see his advances in potions. He's a genius" Hadrian smiled softly, "We're heading to the dorms now. Wait, is it past curfew already?"

"No, you're just in time" Lucius seemed amused, "I'm Lucius Malfoy"

"Hadrian Black, but you already knew that"

"How could I miss you? I was the one who found you unconscious. I'm glad I did, though" the blond smirked, and Hadrian actually blushed. Severus narrowed his eyes, "So, Severus, how was your potion?"

"Good. We will test it tomorrow or during the weekend with Madame Pomfrey" Severus replied impassively.

"That's good. I think it is good Hadrian will pull you out of your lab a bit more, Severus, it doesn't suit you to be a hermit" Lucius actually was honest about it, and Severus relaxed a bit. He had tried avoiding his housemates due to Lily insisting they were bad company, but, really, it didn't seem like it. Fine, he knew appearances weren't everything, but when together, Lucius was a good friend to him. Besides homework or studying, he also included Severus in plans with the rest of their year.

"I think so too" he finally replied.

"Let's go to the dorms, before anyone accuses our dear Head Boy of any favoritism towards us, Sev" Hadrian winked at said Head Boy, and grabbed his dark-haired friend by his arm to pull him away, "See you in the dorms, Lucius" he added, and both younger seventh years left the blond. Severus turned back, and saw him blushing a bit, then composing himself, and continuing his rounds. Yeah, it seemed Lucius was developing a crush on his new friend.


	5. The boring part and his sassy side

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hadrian found the classes slightly more challenging than the ones he'd had before, at first. Still, after a few weeks, he became rather bored. He had already been examined on more than ninety-five percent of the things they were learning. Lucius was slightly shocked but not offended when Hadrian beat him several times in the classes they had together.

Another thing, Lucius had taken to spending time with Hadrian and Severus. Both dark-haired students were hardly seen without each other, and now the blond was making himself abundant enough for people to start calling them The Musketeers. Hadrian found it amusing, Severus slightly annoying, and Lucius got a tick in his eyebrow every time the name was mentioned in the rumor mill… or mentioned at all.

"You would think they had more creativity" the blond glared at one particular group of female students that was giggling as they passed in front of them.

"It's harmless. And we're hot, according to them, so I guess they needed something to group all that hotness" Hadrian chuckled, his Potions essay in his hand, "Sev, do you think this is good enough?"

"I'm not Professor Slughorn" the dark-eyed man replied.

"No, of course not. You're Professor Snape, and you are far stricter when grading. I do want to get maximum score in Potions, you know?" Hadrian pouted. Severus gave in easily, and picked his essay.

"This is really good. You should probably add a bit more on the monkshood's influence in the potion, but it's really good" Severus praised. With that feedback, Hadrian beamed and placed his assignment back into the file he kept in his messenger bag.

"Thank you, Severus, I don't know what I'd do without you" he said.

"Get top scores anyway?" Severus snorted, "You're brilliant, Hadrian, no matter how eccentric you can be sometimes" he added, and Hadrian laughed.

"Maybe, but Potions isn't my forte. I would probably mix whatever doesn't explode when together and see what happens" he shrugged, "And you, Lucius? Do you have a class you don't do so well in? Or, well, you don't feel it as easy as the others?"

"Arithmancy" Lucius replied.

"You don't take Divination?"

"I did, but it's a joke. You could probably predict deaths in the most ridiculous ways, or any kind of disaster, really, and you would get a good score. I didn't continue in Fourth year. My father decided that I take individual classes in case I did want the OWL for it, or even the NEWT. I got the OWL, but I'm unsure about taking the NEWT" the blond explained.

"I guess you get classes from a real clairvoyant" Hadrian blinked, "Understandable. Not everyone has the gift and will accept any prediction as true, at random"

"What about you, Severus? Any class you find slightly more challenging?" Lucius asked, and Severus shrugged.

"Charms. Though I admit Professor Flitwick makes it easy to understand"

They arrived at the Potions classroom door, being the first to arrive. Though, truth be told, aside from Rabastan and Andromeda, there weren't other Slytherin students in NEWT level Potions. Even less in other houses. From Gryffindor they had James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. No surprise there. Hufflepuff had Amelia Bones and Diane Gallagher. Ravenclaw, oddly enough, only had three students there: Damocles Belby, Cao Chang, and Terrence Davies.

When working in pairs, Hadrian usually was with either Severus or Lucius, and sometimes, if Sirius wanted, with his brother. Sometimes Remus also asked to be paired with him, so Hadrian accepted too. He rarely talked to the rest.

"Well, today we will brew Polyjuice Potion. Anyone knows what it is used for?"

As usual, Lily was the first with her hand up. Cao also had his hand raised, and Hadrian decided to raise it too.

"Oh, oh, the competition! Okay, let's see… young Hadrian?"

"It's used to change your appearance. It could change your race, sex and age, but not species. Once it's finished, you have to add something with the DNA of the person you want to become. The most common part used is hair. It usually wears off in one hour, but there are speculations that different parts used could either extend or reduce that time" Hadrian replied easily.

"Oh, and would you happen to know the most important ingredient?" Slughorn was excited.

"All are key, I think, but the two most important, in that order, are Fluxweed and the powdered horn of a bicorn. Fluxweed has healing properties, it is said, and usually its function is to prevent any internal damages, or at least that's what I understood while reading. Since it has to be collected at full moon for this potion, some of its properties are also the ones that allow the body to say, flow, into becoming the other person. I'm unsure which properties exactly, I'm really no Potions Master. The bicorn horn is magical itself, and it allows people to become the other person in a sense of… duality. One will have two faces, technically. There has been some debate as to whether that particular ingredient is the one that makes it a bit more painful if you drink to become three different people in a short amount of time. However, as I said, I'm no Potions Master… that's Severus' area"

"Fifteen points to Slytherin for that marvelous explanation, young Hadrian! And five more, for being a good classmate and explaining with so much detail, Severus" both blushed intensely, but Hadrian smiled nonetheless. At least Sev was getting recognition.

"You sure do know a lot about potions to not be a master" Belby snorted, "It sure helps to be a Black"

"Well, it sure helps that I read more than the textbook and I have a friend with such talent for potions you can't even dream of licking the sole of his boots" Hadrian retorted, "Maybe if you weren't as bigoted as you claim Purebloods are, you would occupy your time in more important matters… like how your knowledge will be tested and will determine what kind of future you can have"

Silence.

"Well, well, we ought to continue the class! This potion takes an entire month to brew, and it has to be constantly monitored. My other classes have been moved to another potions lab so our cauldrons won't be affected. Oh, we are going to work in pairs, by the way. Rush, rush, pick your partner!"

Lily and James still weren't on the stage where they were hopelessly in love with each other, or at least it seemed that way to Hadrian, because Lily always paired with Cao Chang. Sirius alternated between James and Remus, and today it seemed James won. Remus was hesitant out of his friends, though Hadrian and he had talked a bit in the library when they ended up in the same section. However, the middle Black brother found himself always either with Severus or with Lucius, and the one that didn't pair up with him worked with Rabastan. Andromeda always paired with Terrence Davies, and the Hufflepuff ladies stuck with each other without a fault. Which left Damocles Belby to be chosen by the unfortunate soul that ended up alone. James or Remus, and today it appeared to be Remus.

Damocles, however bright he could be sometimes, wasn't really liked by any of his Potions classmates. His housemates preferred pairing with someone else rather than him, too. No one knew why, but most had guessed it had to do with his apparent resentment towards anything that could make him feel inferior in any way. A pity he was also rather petty, because most thought if he would just let those feelings go, he would be more likeable and his grades would be even better.

Remus dreaded working with him, and James pretty much just put him into the 'get the ingredients' duty. Sometimes he relegated the parts where they had to smash the ingredients, Belby was always good at that.

"Hey, Rabastan, would you terribly mind working with Belby today?" Hadrian batted his eyelashes. He knew he was handsome, and most of Hogwarts was at least bi. And, of course, he had seen Rabastan occasionally ogle him. The younger Lestrange frowned.

"I know what you're doing, Hadrian. It won't work. Get one of your lapdogs to do it" he grouched. Hadrian pouted dejectedly, and turned to his other two housemates with a resigned sigh. He started counting down. Three…, "Fine, I'll do it" and he had a winner.

"I'll buy you a kilo of your favorite candy at Honeydukes, Stan!" Hadrian beamed. Rabastan growled, but made his way to Belby. Remus was confused, as were Lucius and Severus.

"Hadrian, you just sent our other partner to Belby"

"I know. You two will work together, for a change" Hadrian casually dismissed, "I will work with Remus, since he's my future brother-in-law, anyway, for all I care" without another word, he went to his brother's boyfriend work table, and made himself comfortable, "I know why you would dislike to work with Belby, Remus, and I, as your brother-in-law, have the duty to save you when my brother can't" he bowed chivalrously. Remus blinked, looked at his boyfriend, who only seemed amused, and then back at his… brother-in-law… and wasn't that an odd thought!

"Uh… okay"

"We shouldn't have any problem. I know this potion rather well" Hadrian smiled, "Now, how about we both prepare the first part's ingredients and get this going? And when we're done, we can see how our schedules could fit to come check on our cauldron"

"Sounds good"

Even if he was shocked, Remus appreciated that he didn't have to work with Belby on this potion. He probably would've ended up doing all the work. Belby had book smarts, but on the practical side had always been… less than stellar, okay? And his 'better-than-you' attitude didn't help his case.


	6. Severus gets a suitor with common sense

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

When Slughorn dismissed them, Lucius, Severus, and Rabastan joined Remus and Hadrian, who were still talking about the potion. James and Sirius joined them no more than ten seconds later.

"So, what's with the pair exchange?" James chuckled.

"Hadrian is convincing enough" Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"What, you suck him off, brother?" Sirius snorted.

"I will tell father about such crude words. And I do not engage in sexual endeavors to get people do me a favor. Rabastan did it out of the goodness of his heart, right, Stan?" Hadrian turned his puppy eyes to him, and the redhead snorted.

"I don't know how Lucius and Severus put up with your puppy eyes on a daily basis" he said.

"Take that back, I do not use puppy eyes! On anyone, much less on them!" Hadrian gasped.

"Right. You don't actually use them on your precious Potions Master best friend, or the incredibly respectable but ridiculously dense blond menace. They don't need incentives to do your bidding, after all"

Hadrian pouted.

"Aren't you going to defend your baby brother's honor, Siri?" he asked. Sirius snorted.

"Regulus is our baby brother, you're only slightly younger than I am"

"Fine" Hadrian stressed out his 'I', "So much for Gryffindor chivalry" he scoffed, "Honestly, Remus, I wonder how my brother could land such a catch as you being so… crude and disrespectful" his dignified sniff was a perfect imitation of Lucius', and the blond felt just a tiny bit of pride for the green-eyed wizard's progress towards more Slytherin mannerisms. Sirius glared at his brother, Remus chuckled, James was outright laughing, and Severus and Rabastan were smirking. Lucius was probably too caught up in his pride for Hadrian that he didn't care.

"I _am_ a catch too!" Sirius alleged.

"Keep telling yourself that. Remus will realize I would be a much better match for him… in manners and brains" Hadrian added, and Sirius growled. Hadrian was reminded his animagus form was a massive black dog, "Your rabies are showing, dear brother. I will have to contact a veterinary"

Sirius sobered up. Hadrian just chuckled.

"Next time, I suggest you _do_ defend your baby brother's honor" Rabastan snorted.

"You were the one who was offending it in the first place, so just save us from his sharp tongue by you being able to shut up" Sirius snapped, but was smiling again. Hadrian hugged his brother.

"I knew you would see reason! Remus, you have a nice boyfriend!"

"Trust me, I know" Remus smiled fondly at Sirius. Hadrian sighed.

"Let's head for dinner. I'm starving" James sighed dramatically. Severus decided that they were all weird, in a lovable kind of way. Especially since the Marauders actually started being friendly to him, not only just stopping their tormenting.

"Aren't you always?" he snorted. James poked out his tongue, but Hadrian was already skipping towards the Great Hall, so everyone followed.

"Guys, come sit over here with us! We outnumber you!" Hadrian chirped. The three Gryffindors were hesitant, but people made space for them. They were sure the glares coming from Lucius, Severus, Regulus, and Rabastan had something to do with their ready dispositions, but that at least told them they feared those four more than they disliked them. And Sirius and Regulus were also sure Hadrian had everyone eating from the palm of his hands without even realizing it.

"What brought this up?" Rabastan cocked an eyebrow while serving himself some mashed potatoes.

"Well, Remus is my brother-in-law, James is considered a brother by Sirius, and Sirius _is_ my brother, so we might as well get along a bit better. There aren't any rules stating that people can't have meals at other house's tables, and it would be great for house unity and all. I mean, Andromeda is friends with Davies, I would dare to say best friends, and it's ridiculous to think you can't share a meal with your best friend. Outrageous, if you ask me" Hadrian was busying himself with trying to cut a slice from the ham in the table, "Hasn't _anyone_ thought of asking the house elves to slice the ham and turkey beforehand?"

Silence. Hadrian sighed, and served himself mashed potatoes. Lucius cut two slices of ham, and placed one on the middle Black's plate. Hadrian looked at him with wonder, and blushed.

"Do you want sauce?" the blond cleared his throat, pretending he didn't just do such a menial job for someone else's benefit. He did prefer the roasted duck, which was patiently waiting on his own plate.

"Yes, please, Luc" Hadrian's eyes were wide as Lucius poured some sauce over his ham, "You deserve an Order of Merlin, First Class, Lucius, thank you!" a quick hug, and he started eating with new energy, completely oblivious to his blond cousin smirking, and both his brothers observing him. Remus chuckled. Apparently, being oblivious was also part of being a Black, just as the slight insanity people raved on about. They were just eccentric, of that Remus was sure, but no one would listen to him anyway.

Rabastan was smirking to himself. Oh, he knew Lucius was interested, but the blond hadn't probably realized that himself. Severus was resigned, and made a quick outline for his 'hurt-him-you're-dead' speech for when they actually did something about the attraction. It would take longer for Hadrian to realize, but Lucius was not the most patient one to wait for something or _someone_ he wanted, so he would give up subtlety sooner rather than later. When he himself realized his feelings towards Hadrian. Really, were all purebloods this oblivious to feelings?

They were distracted when someone tapped on Hadrian's shoulder. It was Dmitri Zabini, Italian because of his father, Bulgarian because of his mother, and as British as all of them because he had been born in Britain, of course, where his parents met. And Ravenclaw because of his brains and thirst for knowledge. He really made at least three-quarter of the overall Hogwarts population swoon on sight.

"Black, may I talk to you?" were his only words, "After dinner is done, of course"

"Uh… sure" they had never really talked, even if they _did _share NEWT level Charms and Transfiguration, but hey, it wouldn't hurt to have more friends, right? Dmitri seemed satisfied with his answer and went back to his spot at the Ravenclaw table, where his friends (Belby not among them, Hadrian was glad to note) patted him in the back.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone with him?" Severus asked, eyes narrowed towards the Zabini heir, who was already waiting for Hadrian. Lucius seemed too immersed in his thoughts, even if a slight frown was starting to form. Rabastan seemed amused. Sirius, Remus, and James had already left for their dorms.

"Yes, Sev. Take Stan with you, don't worry about me, okay?" Hadrian grinned, "You won't say anything, Lucius?"

"Just don't be late for curfew" the blond sighed. Hadrian nodded, and then headed toward the half-Italian's position.

"Hey. For a moment I thought you'd leave me here looking like an idiot"

"You already look like that. Don't worry. I do have Sirius as my brother, and he's… sometimes eccentric, even for my standards. Is there anything I can help you with?" both started walking through the halls.

"Yes, actually. I… I've noticed you're really close with Severus Snape. Are you… romantically involved with him?"

"Nope, just best friends ever. I did kind of impose on his friendship at first, but I would like to think it's mutual by now. He's an amazing friend" the Black had to stop himself from gushing about how much of a best friend Severus was, "Why?"

"Oh. I… I like Severus. I would like to court him, you see, and I had planned to ask him this year, before we left Hogwarts. We have talked from time to time, when we bumped in the library. But you came, and you are now inseparable, so I had to ask. Of course there have been rumors about you two, or even you three if you count in the wilder ones that involve Lucius Malfoy, but I always prefer to have a reliable source" Dmitri explained. Hadrian's eyes were bright.

"For real? You want to court him?"

"Yes. I understand his family situation is… complicated. So this would also be asking for your permission to court him, as his closest friend"

"I see" Hadrian stopped walking, his face set in a pensive expression, "I will let you, but we'll be clear about something. If I ever even suspect you're making him unhappy, you won't have to answer to him, or his blood family. You will answer to me. And trust me, eccentric as I can be, I _am_ powerful enough to kill you without my wand, and without a word. Or I could make your life a living hell. You hurt him, and you will rue the day your parents met. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Dmitri's voice was almost emotionless. He would deny to his dying breath that the only thing keeping his pants dry was his mantra of 'an adult wizard does not pee in his pants'. He was trying to ignore the cold aura that had grown around Hadrian, and the deadly vibes he was getting. At least he didn't wet himself. Hadrian returned to his bubblier self, and he could _feel_ warmth return to the hall they were currently in.

"Oh, brilliant. I think he will accept your courtship" he beamed, "Look at that, we still half an hour until curfew. Follow me"

Dmitri hesitated, but followed him. He recognized the way to the Slytherin dorms. Hadrian whispered the password, and then invited him in.

"Hadrian, stop picking strays" Andromeda sighed.

"Sorry not sorry. Where is Severus?"

"Doing homework. Want me to call him?" one of the fifth years offered. Amycus Carrow, if Hadrian wasn't mistaken.

"Please, do, tell him it's important"

Severus came down with Amycus a minute later, and stared at the new addition to the dorm. Then did a double take. What was Dmitri Zabini doing in their common room?

"Sev, I know you know this is Dmitri Zabini. Dmitri, I know you know this is Severus Snape. Now, Dmitri, state your intentions" Hadrian maneuvered Severus closer to Dmitri, who was ready to be swallowed by the marble floor. Damn that Black's quirks. He took a deep breath.

"Severus Snape, would you…? I… Merlin. Severus Snape, I wish to court you, with the purpose of marrying after that. Would you be amenable to that?"

"Geez, I'm sure that has got to be the most awkward request. Sev, he asked for my blessing and I gave it. It's up to you"

Silence, and Severus blushed intensely, damning his inability to properly hide his crush on the exotic pureblood. Who could have anyone, and yet, was asking _him_ for courtship.

"I accept your courtship"

The kiss was something everyone, but especially the newly instated pair, would remember for years to come.

Lucius came in from his rounds, blinked at the scene, especially at Hadrian dramatically dabbing his non-existent tears with… Lucius' handkerchief. He recognized Dmitri Zabini kissing… Severus. He had only gone to patrol for an hour, just _what the hell was happening?_

"Luc, Severus is all grown up! Dmitri Zabini is courting him!" Hadrian called out, a slight jump to his words, when he noticed the Head Boy had come in.

The blond promptly fainted.


	7. Hadrian thinks he has a crush on someone

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The courting of Dmitri Zabini and Severus Snape was a secret. So of course everyone knew of it by the end of the next day. Some opinions were _not_ welcome, and were shut up rather quickly. Severus suspected the collective glares and death threats from Hadrian had something to do with it, but he was happy, so he wouldn't complain. He was… happy, and it felt odd. Dmitri not only was a true gentleman, but the heir also showed Severus how much he cared about him.

He would find his favorite candy in his experimental room from time to time, a new book on Potions, even some limited editions of muggle literature (and wasn't that a shocker) that Severus had mentioned occasionally. The thing he most enjoyed, though, was Dmitri taking him on long walks along the lake, and when they sat cuddled together, just talking. He was able to open up a bit about his father, how he was an alcoholic and that it was torture to go back there during the summers. Dmitri held him when it became too much, peppering him with soft kisses and reassurances that he would make sure he didn't suffer anymore.

In return, the Zabini heir found Severus was not perfect in society's eyes. He studied too much about potions, he wasn't social enough, and his nose was a bit crooked. Dmitri loved it. Despite even the open animosity he had previously held with the Marauders, Severus stayed the same, if less bitter now that Hadrian was there. He admired Severus, and found his dry humor amusing, and the little details that he knew Severus thought inconsequential, but they meant a lot to Dmitri. Like when Severus invited him to see the potions he brewed independently, something only Hadrian had been allowed to do. It felt like he was letting him in, trusting him… loving him.

Hadrian was sure he would get cavities if he kept just observing them, but he was happy about his best friend getting the happiness and love he deserved.

He was reading the latest letter Orion had sent him. It kept him informed on family happenings and plans, as well as asking how he liked being in Hogwarts and how his friends were doing. One thing did stand out to him, though.

_'I have decided to review all the betrothals that Walburga did while I was under her control. Even with pureblood ideals, we ought to know better than to marry our own cousins. I'm just lucky you three turned out normal wizards, with no birth defects. I have talked to Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix, your cousin, about their betrothal contract. While it was Walburga that made it, they have grown to like each other, apparently, and perhaps love each other too, so they shared their wish to remain together, and to marry next year._

_Abraxas Malfoy was… rather accepting of the annulment of the contract that tied his son, Lucius, your friend, with your cousin Narcissa. Lord Malfoy said his son seemed to favor the male form rather than the female one, and that he only accepted the contract, initially, in case Lucius wasn't interested in pursuing anyone. Apparently, that has changed, so the timing was perfect._

_Sirius never had a contract, but I know he is now formally courting Remus. Regulus has shown interest in James Potter, of all people, can you imagine? Walburga would lose her mind, and I would really enjoy the sight. However, that brings me to a question, Hadrian. Are you interested in someone? I know your situation isn't normal, and that most people I've mentioned have known their love interest for a while, and you've only spent months with them, but I would like to think you would tell me if you like someone that way._

_I know most are same-sex pairings, but you surely know it is seen as normal as any straight couple, right? In any case, I will only judge your choice in partner if I see they are, in any way, making you unhappy. Bring me a centaur home for all I care, though maybe it won't be a nice image to even imagine how my future grandkids would come to life in your belly. As long as they make you happy, okay?_

_Changing subjects, we will hold a Yule Ball at Black Manor for… well, Yule, obviously. You can invite anyone you want, and they can stay in the Manor if you so wish. The ones that are already invited are the Lestrange, Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, and Lupin families, and they have already confirmed their presence. Others on the list include the Carrow, Nott, Longbottom, Bones, and Chang families. Don't worry if you don't know everyone right away, they all are friendly enough. If anything, you have been the talk among all the elite in our world since you appeared at Hogwarts, and being my son, at least they will be willing to lick your boots if you so much as hint at it. _

_I await your response,_

_Father'_

The missive had been long, but that last part was replaying in Hadrian's mind. A Yule Ball. He still remembered the disaster that had been the one in his fourth year. At least he was more confident about his dancing skills, so at least his dancing partner wouldn't have his feet smashed every five seconds this time around. If he _had_ a dancing partner, that was.

"Hadrian? Is everything okay? You've been rather quiet" Rabastan asked. He had started hanging out more with the 'Musketeers', gaining himself the title of D'Artagnan, even if Hadrian was the youngest of the Slytherin foursome. With Andromeda being his future sister-in-law, he had hung out a bit more with her, but everyone seemed to be pairing up these days. Ever since Hadrian had nearly physically pulled the Gryffindors into their table, Andromeda sat more frequently at the Ravenclaw table, spending time with Terrence Davies.

"Yeah. My father just sent me a letter"

"Uh, really? What about?"

"Mostly updates on his job on the family estates and all. Sirius and Regulus got everything drilled into them almost since birth. Sirius chose to ignore it for the most part, and Regulus doesn't ignore it, but he wants me to have the same chances as them even if I wasn't present with them for most my life" Hadrian seemed far more serious than Rabastan had ever seen, and he wasn't really sure how to deal with it.

"Oh. Uh… anything that caught your attention?" he asked.

"Actually… the part about the betrothal contracts. As I understand, a lot of purebloods still prefer them rather than their kids picking who to court or who courts them. Anyway, he wrote about your brother and Bellatrix really liking each other, so they didn't want to break the contract. Since Walburga messed up a lot of things… well, apparently Lucius would prefer a wizard rather than a witch, so that courting contract is over. Lord Malfoy was considerate to Lucius' feelings"

"Yeah, my parents are looking who to pair me with. They do take into account the sexuality, you know? They do want grandchildren to spoil rotten" Rabastan chuckled, "Why did that stand out to you?"

"He asked if I was interested in someone. Assured me it didn't matter if I liked guys or girls"

"I see. Which side do you lean towards?"

"I once saw two girls… maybe they were cute, but there wasn't, like, this attraction, you know? And then with guys… well. I had my answer within seconds. I just have never had the chance to act on anything" Hadrian explained the best he could without compromising the fact that he had been away from his family all his life, but still getting his previous experiences with girls and guys at Hogwarts across.

Rabastan cocked an eyebrow.

"And… anyone right now?"

Hadrian shrugged.

"Are you done with your Transfiguration essay? I'm unsure of this part of the animagus transformation" that was a subject change if Rabastan ever heard one.

* * *

Everyone was observing Hadrian closely. He was not being his usual eccentric self. With both his brothers' history, no one knew if he was planning an epic prank, or ready to blow up at anyone who said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Severus worried.

"Hadrian? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind. You know, the holidays, and the insane amount of homework, and the NEWTs" Hadrian brushed it off, "How are things with Dmitri? Oh, wait, I did want to ask you something else. Father said I could invite people to our Yule Ball, and I wanted to invite you. Dmitri and his family is invited, so you will be able to see him over the holidays. And you can stay with us at the Manor. Which brings another matter. Your father doesn't deserve that title, so we can ask mine if you could stay with us while we all become responsible adults who then go on to have our own homes"

Severus' head was spinning a bit.

"Slow down, Rian" he chuckled, "Thank you for inviting me, and I would be honored to go, but I don't really have the clothes…"

"Nonsense! We'll get you clothes! I don't have either. We can go shopping together"

"Oh. I see. I… thank you, Hadrian, I will be honored to go. And thank you for letting me stay. I'm unsure if your father will be okay with me living there with you, but thanks anyway for the offer. Things with Dima are… amazing. I love him, Hadrian"

"He hasn't done anything you don't like?"

"Not really. I mean, he's way better at Charms but he does help me. We've had a few disagreements about… uh, the number of kids. I'm still not sure about having children. I don't want to…"

"Become your father?"

"Yes. And he would like at least three kids"

"Sev, you do know your choices can be different from your 'father's', right? You're way better than he is. And having Dima, I'm sure he wouldn't let you become like him. But, you have talked about it?"

"Yeah. He just didn't like being an only child, and doesn't want that for our kids. And you're right. Maybe I'll just talk to him about… one at a time"

"It's not like you'll be popping babies out every month, Sev. Wait, who is the one getting pregnant?" Hadrian cocked his head. Severus blushed intensely.

"I am"

"See? You have the power to decide when to have babies" Hadrian was satisfied with that answer. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I understand you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, but just know I'm here for you, okay?" he said. Hadrian blushed.

"It's just… Orion asked if I was interested in anyone. And I think I am, but I don't know what to do. The most probable thing is that he doesn't like me like that. I mean, no one has known me for more than the months I've spent here. I just hate not knowing what to do"

"Well… if you're uncertain of his feelings towards you, maybe you need a date. To see if your own feelings towards him could change or if they do go deeper than a crush"

"That's a good idea. Just one issue: no one likes me that much"

"Really, Hadrian, being oblivious might be a pureblood syndrome at this point. So I'm just going to set you up. Dima might help me with that, actually"

Hadrian had never seen that smirk in Severus' face. It kind of scared him.


	8. Matchmaking Black Heirs ?

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You want to set my brother up with someone?" Regulus repeated. Severus gave him a glare.

"You're being oddly dense about this"

"No, no, I get the part where you want to get Hadrian someone to date and kiss and all that. It's just two things. I never thought you'd be the one asking me for help, and… you do realize this is Hadrian we are talking about, right?"

"Regulus, will you help or not?"

"Uh. Of course, he's my brother. And you better ask Sirius for help, too. And Remus, he knows how to keep up with a Black just fine so far" Regulus sighed, "Hadrian won't go for a younger guy, so we have to look into seventh years. Belby is out, he's an asshole. Davies is on the way to ask Andromeda to court, so he's out too. Dima of course is out of the question, same as you are. I won't pair up Hadrian with James, he's mine, or at least I hope so"

"Cao Chang is dating Lily, so he's out too. Peter Pettigrew is… no, he just doesn't make it into the list. What others?" Severus frowned as he wrote down names, and most were subsequently crossed out. Just to keep up with their options.

Several sighs later, they weren't sure about their options.

"Longbottom?" Regulus suggested, "Though I'm unsure about whether he has his eyes on someone or not. He doesn't talk much with my brother and his friends. He seems… nice"

"I doubt he would be able to keep up with Hadrian. Your brother has been pensive lately, but it isn't bound to last too much, in my opinion" Severus was skeptical, but only placed an asterisk, "We're not going into Slytherin territory yet. We're friends, though Fabian does hang out way more with Gideon. I still have trouble telling them apart, so maybe it would be easier to go to the Hufflepuffs"

Regulus grimaced. No one in Slytherin, at least the ones from fifth to seventh year, really spoke to the badgers. It wasn't as if they were any less, but alignments about light or dark were almost always opposites, and many of their parents weren't as open minded. The underlying rivalry had been most obvious between snakes and lions, but the snakes weren't to be associated with badgers. At least a few generations back. Now, especially with Hadrian's influence, no one cared about houses that much. However, Hadrian had never talked to a Hufflepuff, to anyone's knowledge. And, true, he had only sassed Belby on potions that one time, so he hadn't really talked to any Ravenclaws, aside from Dmitri, but that was a different issue.

"We really should bring this up with Sirius at the very least, Severus" Regulus sighed, "It's true he's only slightly older, but if you think I can be slightly protective of Hadrian, being the youngest, you really haven't seen Sirius in mother hen mode. And he's also too protective of Hadrian, with all the kidnapping thing" he rubbed his temples and bit his lower lip.

"Fine. Let's go find your other brother. He's probably kissing the lights out of Remus"

Both Slytherins set their path with the same goal in mind.

They did find Remus and Sirius together, huddled in the library, while Remus was reading, and Sirius dozing off on his lap with a content smile playing on his lips.

The werewolf looked up at them.

"Severus, Regulus. What brings you here in this fine evening?"

"We need help setting Hadrian up with someone… for a date" Regulus said. Sirius sat right up, completely ignoring his forehead had smashed into the book Remus had been reading, thus sending it flying to the floor.

"Hadrian? Date? What is going on?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You're not having incestuous thoughts, Reg?"

"Siri, stop being an idiot. Of course not. I like someone else, that isn't my brother or cousin" not that close of a cousin, anyway. His mother was from a branch that had mixed way more blood into it, so James was technically his cousin nearly a thousand times removed. Perfectly legal as far as he knew. That was not the point!

"Oh. Okay, go on"

Severus gave him the parchment with the names, and explained that the crossed ones were the ones that were already taken or Hadrian would definitely not go out with (cough, Belby, cough, Pettigrew, cough). Though Belby was also hated by all of Hadrian's friends since _that _incident. The same incident that made Sirius and Regulus even more protective of their brother.

The asterisk on Frank Longbottom's name was promptly crossed out by Sirius.

"He's really taken on Abbott's sister, Alice, the one in fifth year. They will start courting next year, when she's sixteen" Sirius explained, "We don't talk much to him, true, but it's hard not to notice things"

For another while, Diggory and Travers were crossed out as well.

"Why those?"

"Amos is hung on this chick, a sixth year Gryffindor. They started courting last week" Sirius replied. Remus chuckled. Sirius would probably deny it, but he was the guy that just knew all the gossip. Or nearly all of it, "And Travers just broke up with his boyfriend. I don't want Hadrian to be any sort of rebound for him. Hadrian deserves more than that"

"What about Macmillan?"

"I'm not sure. He seems nice enough. I would prefer Abbott over him, though. Abbott has been a prefect since fifth year. Consistent responsibility and all. I would have to do some research on both before making a decision" Sirius placed an asterisk next to each of them, "About Fabian and Gideon Prewett, perhaps… Gideon. I know Fabian is the one in Slytherin, but maybe a slight change in house would do Hadrian some good. I would put them as last resort. The last thing I want is Hadrian having to watch his back for them, they're as good at pranking at us, and if they're out for revenge it could get ugly"

"You do realize no one even dares to give Hadrian a nasty look, right?" Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, if you think Hadrian and I don't care about house or family power, be it magical or political, the Prewett twins are at least just as bad. Their sister is going to marry Arthur Weasley despite how many purebloods already consider the Weasley family as blood traitors" Sirius sighed. Double asterisk for each of the twins.

"Are they at least bi?"

"Most are purebloods, so I think they are. Muggle-born people tend to be a bit skittish with same-sex couples, unless their parents were what muggles call extremely liberal" Remus explained, "I know the Prewett twins are gay. Wait, what about Rabastan and Lucius?"

"We don't know their current love interests, so… they aren't options for now. Lucius is gay, and Rabastan is bi, so at least we know they can be in the list. They do have something going for them, and that is that Hadrian is close to both, but I don't know if it could go deeper" Regulus explained.

Sirius nodded.

The list ended up a bit like this:

_Gryffindors_

\- _Sirius_

\- _Remus_

\- _James_

\- _Pettigrew_

\- _Longbottom*_

_Slytherins_

\- _Lucius_

\- _Severus_

\- _Rabastan_

**\- _Fabian**_**

_Ravenclaws_

**\- _Gideon**_**

\- _Chang_

\- _Belby_

\- _Davies_

\- _Dima_

_Hufflepuffs_

\- _Diggory_

**\- _Macmillan*_**

**\- _Abbott*_**

\- _Travers _

"So, the first option is Nathan Abbott" he summarized, "Who wants to go talk to him?"

The four exchanged glances.

"I will" Regulus sighed.


	9. Nathan Abbott and an oblivious Hadrian

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Nathan Abbott knew he wasn't ugly, and his looks were good enough for people to have crushes on him from time to time. He wasn't vain, but he was raised to be honest. Which made him also be sure that the three Black brothers were probably the hottest guys Hogwarts currently hosted. Or had ever hosted, in any case.

Never did he imagine that Regulus Black, two years his junior, would request to talk to him. They just… didn't talk. They were in different houses, and different years. Exactly the years that still had their parents' teaching ingrained in them. True, Hadrian Black seemed to have come to change those behaviors in everyone, but childhood customs could be hard to change.

"Will you meet me after lunch or not?" Regulus cocked an eyebrow. For a fifteen year old giving such a look to a seventeen year old, the youngest of the Black clan did seem to have a natural talent for looking at others as dirt beneath the soles of his shoes.

"Only if I may know the reason" Nathan replied. Regulus seemed to give him a once over.

"Uh" was the only thing he said for a while, "I guess Sirius wasn't wrong about you. In any case, it is related to Hadrian. If you do want the full details, a secrecy vow will be required. I won't have my brother's personal life exposed. So, will you or will you not?" Nathan thought about it.

"I will" he said, "But we are in the middle of the hallway, how do you expect to keep it a secret that we will talk about your brother?"

"What do you take me for? I put up secrecy charms around us as soon as I approached you" Regulus sniffed, insulted, "Don't be late. Three o'clock is the latest time I will stay waiting. I'll be at the lake"

Regulus turned on his heels and started to walk away, only to do a hand gesture. Nathan felt some kind of magic on him.

"What did you just do?"

"So you won't tell anyone before lunch about our meeting. See you later" and he disappeared from sight. Nathan Abbott was kind of… turned on.

"After lunch, right?" Sirius asked, "Will you show me the memory?"

"You know I will, Siri" Regulus rolled his eyes. He was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, having lunch with them.

"So, what's your business here?" Pettigrew had the nerve to ask. Regulus turned to him, gave him a once over.

"Can't I sit here?"

"You're a Slytherin"

"Rather observant. It took you, what? Five years? And apparently in these five years I've spent in this castle, you have also missed the information that Sirius is my brother. Surely, if you're such good friends with him, you would know that, right?" Regulus bit back, "Really, Siri, shorty here is not the brightest, is he?"

"Don't be so mean" James frowned. Regulus shrugged.

"His best argument for me to not be here was my house. I would've never thought you would defend such open bigotry. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, as I was saying to _Sirius_, _my brother_, I will talk with him later. Maybe father can invite his family to the Yule Ball if everything goes well!" Regulus chirped. Perhaps his crush on James was misplaced. Uh. He would have to reevaluate what he wanted in a partner.

"Good, good" Sirius smirked. Remus chuckled.

"Is it me or Regulus has been all mysterious lately?" Hadrian asked, "And here I thought he only tolerated the Gryffindors that come here from time to time. But he went there on his own free will. Uh. Go, Reg, go!"

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary to get checked?" Lucius chuckled.

"No, Luc, I don't need to get checked. Meanie. Ugh. Sev is trying to set me up with someone, I just know it… and he's probably enlisting his boyfriend's help in doing so. It's unfair!" a pout made its debut on his face while eyeing the Ravenclaw table, where Severus was sitting with Dmitri being the cute couple they were. Lucius frowned.

"Trying to set you up?"

"Yeah, I had this thing with a letter father sent me about betrothals and all. He asked if I was interested in someone"

"Are you?"

"I think so, but I don't know what to do about it! And I told Severus, and he decided that I going out on a date would tell me if my crush is more than just a crush. I mean, it could work, but what if I like my crush as more than my crush? I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by using them to sort out my own" Hadrian sighed, "Oh, by the way, I know about your contract with Narcissa getting cancelled. Everything okay there?"

"We knew it was just convenience. I don't like her _that_ much. I get along better with Andromeda, in any case" the blond shrugged, "And I prefer males"

"I see. Oh, Merlin, Luc, could you please…?" he pointed to the turkey. Lucius laughed softly at Hadrian's frustration, but carved the turkey well enough to put a generous portion on the Black's plate, along with the tangy sauce he knew Hadrian favored, "Thank you, Luc. Merlin is nothing compared to you"

With that, Lucius realized that the fuzzy warm feeling he got from time to time was always related to Hadrian. He knew he liked him. Merlin, one had to be an idiot and terribly blind to not see he was absolutely beautiful. But he didn't know it was this much. Oh, Merlin, what should he do? Hadrian liked someone, who the hell was that someone?

The Black turned to him with a bright smile.

"Luc, you should eat. We have Arithmancy after this, and you will fall asleep if you don't eat enough" he said. He actually made the silly flying food thing with his fork, and Lucius could not believe himself when he actually _took the fucking bite_. He turned to his food as if everything was normal.

Hadrian blushed lightly, but resumed eating as well. Rabastan wanted to face palm himself into next year. _'These hopeless idiots'_.

* * *

Regulus waited patiently. Nathan better hurry, he had to study for his OWLs.

"Here I am"

"Okay, now vow to not reveal anything we talk about here without my explicit permission" Regulus said immediately. Nathan seemed more amused than anything, even as the magic danced around him as he said the words of his vow, "Well, I'm trying to set Hadrian up on a date with someone. He's gay, but he's a bit awkward with this. So it's a collective effort from Sirius, Severus, Remus, and I, to get him a date"

Nathan blinked.

"I… did not expect that. I would say I'm up for it, but I'm curious how you even considered me as a candidate in the first place" Nathan sat down, and Regulus followed.

"We made a list of all the single seventh year guys of each house. We crossed James, Sirius and Remus out. Pettigrew was never a real option, and Longbottom, as far as I was told, is interested in your younger sister, Alice, if I'm correct?" after getting a confirmation nod, Regulus went on, "On Ravenclaw, the only one that's free is Gideon Prewett. Fabian, his twin, is in Slytherin with Hadrian. So, if things ended up badly among either, we don't want Hadrian dealing with their revenge plans and all. They're last resort. After you goes Macmillan"

"I thought Belby was also single?" Nathan asked. Regulus' eyes darkened.

"He is. But Hadrian would never go out with him. Not after… _that_ incident. Oh, no, he better keep far away from my brother" the youngest black sighed and went back into explaining mode, "If you don't accept, Macmillan is my next target. We don't know Lucius' or Rabastan's current love interests, so we weren't sure about them. And Travers is not an option because of his recent break-up. Hadrian is not a rebound"

Nathan was impressed with the amount of thought and the level of commitment Regulus and the other three showed to get Hadrian a date, but he was amused how they didn't go for the most obvious choice. Though, he was also kind of… interested, just not in Hadrian.

"I can't go out with your brother. He has feelings for someone else, and that someone reciprocates them. In case you've been blind, Lucius Malfoy, our Head Boy, is head over heels for him. And I think your brother feels the same way, but maybe isn't able to identify those feelings yet" he explained.

"Merlin fuck me" Regulus cursed.

"Oh, no, I intend to do that fucking myself" Nathan laughed, and the Slytherin was confused for a while, "I find your determination to make your brother happy… more than appealing. This is the first time we've ever talked, but you're really interesting. So, I can't date your brother, but would _you_ go out on a date with me?"

Regulus blushed, and damned his family's pale skin for how obvious he was.

"I… yes" he said. He didn't expect the kiss Nathan gently pressed to his cheek, but didn't exactly mind. The kiss or the light cuddling session they had after that. They talked a bit about themselves, getting to know a bit more on the other. In all, Regulus thought this day had been well spent.

Merlin, Sirius would tease him to death.


	10. Holidays bring a dash of fluff

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The ride on the train was mostly silent. Hadrian was sleeping with his head on Lucius' lap. He had been up fixing his trunk until two in the morning. Lucius had woken up, finished with a swish of his wand, and tucked Hadrian to bed before they had to wake up… at six in the morning.

Hadrian had taken a cup of hot chocolate, and as soon as the train had a constant pace, he had been unable to stay awake. Lucius didn't mind, he was reading, and he had made sure to cast a cushioning charm to make the other more comfortable, and occasionally moving lightly to prevent cramps.

Regulus was with Nathan Abbott a compartment away. He didn't see that relationship coming, but they had announced their courting yesterday at breakfast, apparently after three weeks going out.

"I thought you said Abbott was the first option to set Hadrian up" Dima had said.

"Obviously, it didn't go as planned. Though I can't blame Regulus. Really, Abbott is still better than Potter" Severus had replied, "But he said to stop the attempts to pair Rian up. Apparently, he has feelings for someone, and they are reciprocated"

Lucius had thought about that for a while, and started observing how Hadrian interacted with everyone. The only one that was familiar enough with him was Rabastan, but he asked the redhead, and he assured him that he didn't see Hadrian like that.

He looked at the sleeping face on his lap. A fond smile formed, and then went on to read. If Hadrian was happy with someone, he would not come between them. After what Hadrian had been through, he deserved happiness. And Lucius would make sure he got it.

Severus and Dmitri were at the other compartment beside theirs. The Marauders, of course, were in their own compartment, being their usual boisterous selves. Lucius was sure they were further away than what their voices sounded, but quietness seemed to evade James Potter and Sirius Black like the plague.

Rabastan had made his appearance after Hadrian had fallen asleep, and was reading himself, not really bothering with small talk with the blond Head Boy. The situation wasn't really… as merry as the holidays would indicate. Hogwarts was a bubble.

There was a Dark Lord on the rise, and a lot of the purebloods had thought of joining, and were prompting their children to join. With Walburga gone, the Black family was… safe. Orion, when in meetings among the ones that were aligned to the dark, had openly refused to bow to Lord Voldemort. In return with the open refusal, he had backed down for the time being. Not having the backing of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was a drawback, something no one could easily ignore, especially in pureblood circles.

Slytherins had had that pressure hanging on them for a while. Rabastan knew his brother was just too close to being branded as a follower of the rising lord. Lucius himself was expected to get that mark. It made him uneasy, being marked as cattle. He knew Walburga had hinted at Regulus that he had a family duty to fulfill by joining those ranks, as well. With Walburga gone, the Black family was… safe, pretty much, from that.

The blond closed his book, and wondered how Hadrian would react to the news of a dark lord rising, and nearly demanding purebloods to work for him, marking them permanently. Whatever happened, Lucius would make sure Hadrian wasn't harmed, even if another war broke out.

About an hour before they were to arrive at King's Cross, Hadrian woke up, and fixed his clothes.

"You make a really comfortable pillow, Luc" he muttered, "How long until we get there?"

"I would think an hour" Lucius replied. The younger of the two hummed, and sat in a way he was facing the scenery out the window.

"Father talked to me about this… Lord Voldemort. What do you know of him?" he didn't ask anyone in particular, but it was Rabastan who answered first.

"He is supposedly pushing for purebloods to keep up the traditions, and also pushing for all the muggle-born witches and wizards to having to learn them. More creature inclusion in our society, as well. You do know about werewolves, and vampires, and their treatment, right?" Rabastan cocked an eyebrow, and Hadrian nodded, a frown forming in his forehead, "Your father outright refused to being marked"

"Marked?"

"He seems to have… unorthodox approaches about his goals. He said some kind of tattoo binding us to him would be the better choice. That was the point your father argued more about, actually, among a few more violent approaches. He wasn't happy about it, but backed down. Your father kind of prevented us from being marked as cattle. A lot of us had a lot of pressure from our parents" Rabastan sighed, "He will attend the Yule Ball your family is hosting. He is still important, after all"

Hadrian nodded.

"I guess the right approach would make my father more agreeable, but I must meet this… lord, personally, to really be able to pass any judgment" was his answer, "I won't have my friends or my family marked like cattle"

* * *

"I'll see you as often as possible, but most likely only on the Black's Yule Ball" Dima promised Severus, who nodded.

"Don't worry, I know this is a family holiday. Hadrian will keep me busy enough, too. I have no idea what's going on with him, but I have a feeling he'll do… something. Big. Part of the holidays will be spent making sure it's not something stupid" Severus added with a soft smile. They parted with a kiss, and Severus stood by while the three Blacks greeted their father, showing exactly the differences in personalities.

Sirius was happy, and kind of bouncing, too, which was a usual. Regulus had way more… decorum, and while he was giving his father a smile, his greeting was short. Now, Hadrian hugged Orion, and had a big smile, but he wasn't jumping as Sirius was.

It made Severus wonder in what kind of environment Hadrian had grown up in. He was affectionate, sure, but mainly to his friends. He didn't mind much about others, but confronted bullies rather… fervently, even if it meant defending someone he didn't usually talk to. And even with his slight touchiness, which mainly came into play when he was around his brothers or his closest friends, he seemed to hate when people touched him suddenly. And he didn't like yelling, coming from anyone.

He knew he hadn't grown up with his parents, Sirius and Remus, and he had later found out that even the Potters didn't raise him, since they were killed when he wasn't even a year old. But he had never actually said _who_ had raised him. And _where_ had they kept him? That last question had, of course, come from _that_ incident with Belby almost a month ago.

Severus frowned, displeased, at the thought of the Ravenclaw even coming close to Hadrian again. He might have second thoughts about it, after the retaliation the Slytherins, and Sirius and Remus, had performed for him. Lord Black also had made the seventeen-year-old piss his pants, quite literally, through a Howler.

Yes, Hadrian had taken Hogwarts by storm, and more than half the population in the castle was enchanted by him, even if they never talked to him.

"Father, you know Severus, but we're best friends by now!" he couldn't help but smile at Hadrian's antics. Orion smiled fondly at his son/grandson. Okay, that sounded incestuous to anyone that heard it, but Severus knew the truth.

"I'm glad you could make it, Severus. Today and tomorrow will be used for all of us to settle into the Manor, and then we will go shopping for the robes you all will be using for Yule, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes… yes, of course. Thank you" Severus blushed a bit. Orion smiled brightly, and Severus noticed, for the first time, that his three sons had the same smile. And obviously they had gotten their good looks from him. _'Luckily, too, with a mother like Walburga'_, he shuddered internally.

"Oh, don't thank me too much. Really, it's no problem" Orion gave some pats to his back. The six of them, since Remus was also there, "Okay, grab onto this portkey. Our house elves will take care of your luggage"

They spun away from King's Cross, and then landed on the main hall of what looked like a palace to Severus and Remus. They were given their rooms, and everyone began settling in.

* * *

"So, Regulus, you mentioned… a change of heart" Orion cocked an eyebrow, at dinner, which gathered everyone's attention. Regulus nodded.

"I didn't know how you would react, considering I had just told you of a crush, but… Nathan Abbott and I are courting" he said. There was a slight hesitation to his eyes, but sounded confident about it. Orion smiled.

"I've heard good things about him. He's in Hufflepuff, if I'm not mistaken?"

"He is"

"I will have to meet him, you know that, right?" Orion asked. Regulus nodded, "Great, I'll invite his family to the Yule Ball. It's been a while since we invited any Abbott people, but his father is interesting. You'll need to get along with your in-laws"

"Father!" Regulus nearly whined.

"It's true" Remus chuckled, amused at his brother-in-law's predicament, "Nathan isn't joking around with you, after all. He's already picked a family promise ring for you"

"You're joking" Regulus' eyes widened.

"I have spoken more to him than the rest of you, we were Herbology partners for two years, when Professor Sprout wanted us to have more socializing among Houses. I… might have asked him of his intentions. If I let Sirius do it, your boyfriend would have neon green hair right now" Remus smiled. Regulus blushed, glared at Sirius, who shrugged, but then smiled.

"He's… he's amazing. I wasn't sure at first, since I never talked to him, but he really is… he's everything I could've hoped for, and probably more" he blushed. Hadrian sighed softly as he ate.

"However, talking about family promise rings…" Sirius started, and took out a little velvet box, and gave it to Remus, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"Since when… how…?" he stuttered.

"Oh, I helped him pick one from our vaults. You do know you're part of the family, right?" Orion smiled. Remus kissed Sirius, and then turned to Orion.

"Thank you, Lord Black, you have no idea what it means to me"

"Merlin, call me dad, or at least Orion" the lord sighed, "I'm not that old"

Remus got up and hugged him. Hadrian smiled at the scene.

"Just don't get my brother pregnant before graduation" he deadpanned.

"Hadrian!" everyone called, save from Orion, who seemed amused. Sirius and Remus choked, and maybe the red shade in their faces wasn't healthy, but Hadrian just really needed to be sure Sirius kept his virtue as long as possible.


	11. Hadrian and Orion bonding a bit

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Father? May I talk to you?" Hadrian wondered into Orion's office. The lord put the paper he had been reading down, and observed that his bubbly third son was… serious?

"Of course, Hadrian. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, I guess. It's just… everyone's pairing up. Severus dating Dmitri, Sirius with Remus, and Regulus having Nathan… and that letter you sent me about the betrothals with family members being called off unless the involved parties said otherwise… it got me thinking. I… I never had the chance to have a proper relationship with someone. I did try with a girl, not here, of course, but it was useless. And I think I have this crush on someone, but I don't know if he feels the same about me" Hadrian explained, biting his lower lip.

"Okay. Have you spoken to him?"

"We talk regularly. It's Lucius" Hadrian blurted out, and his eyes widened, "I… didn't mean to say his name. Not yet, at least"

"Lucius, uh?" Orion intertwined his fingers, elbows on his desk, and leaned a bit towards Hadrian, "You said you _think_ you have a crush on him"

"I… I don't know if it's more. I don't know what to do in these situations. I mean, surviving is easy, and avoiding punches and hexes, that's also easy. But… feelings… I know them, I know how they feel, but I don't know what to _do_ either _with _or _about_ them. And I'm afraid that Lucius only sees me as friend. Severus had proposed to get me a date to verify if my feelings for Lucius were deeper than a crush. I suspect he enlisted Regulus' help, and Nathan Abbott came from the first try, but the thing is… I don't want to go on dates to sort out my feelings. It's not fair for the other person. And I'm glad they gave up, for whatever reason, but now me… I don't know what to do"

Orion frowned.

"You mentioned Lily's sister's family raising you when we met. And you said they were terrible muggles. And now you're telling me you're good at surviving, and avoiding punches. Just what kind of life did they give you?" he asked. Hadrian hesitated.

"Can we talk about that later?"

"Okay. About Lucius, though… I gather you haven't told him. However, when there is love, there are certain behaviors you can use as a sign, to see if he has other feelings for you, different to only friendship. Have you noticed anything like this?"

"Well, he usually slices my meat. I mean, the elves at Hogwarts don't seem to know how to cut a ham or carve a turkey, and I suck at it. Lucius always helps me when that happens, and pours the sauce I like. I… I haven't seen him do that for someone else, actually. And Rabastan always has this exasperated look when something like that happens, so I guess maybe I've been an oblivious idiot all this time" Hadrian groaned, "Merlin, Lucius will get tired of me!"

Orion almost face palmed.

"Maybe he's oblivious, too. Though, by now, I expect he knows how he feels towards you. At balls, there are some actions one could take to show interest in someone. Waltzing at least to one song might be a sign. However, asking for the last dance is more definite, even if you danced with others before. It's like he's saying he intends to be your last partner, akin of… keeping you. If he remains with you throughout the evening, well, that's almost self-explanatory, son. He will favor you over his family, and his… allies, and that's a strong message to send. Or, if he must greet someone, he will take you with him"

"What if he does everything?"

"He might as well ask you to marry him" Orion snorted, "I wouldn't put it past him. You're a good catch, Hadrian. And I'm not saying it because you're my grandson. You're handsome, mature, fair, take no… bullshit, as you and Sirius say, but yet you're kind in your own way. If anyone lets you go… well, they don't even have the brain cells to remember their name"

Hadrian blushed intensely, and then hugged him.

"Thank you"

"I do expect grandchildren, so you better talk about that with Lucius!"

"Oh, Merlin, Father!" Hadrian groaned, and Orion laughed, "And? When will we see _your_ wedding? You're a lord, not old, and really handsome. Do you expect me to believe you have no offers?"

"Oh, I do have offers. I just don't… mind them. I just got out of Walburga and her clutches, so I will be taking it slow"

"Didn't you have someone? Before her?"

Orion nodded.

"She died a couple of years ago of a bad case of dragon pox. She married someone else, anyway, and had her own children" Orion shrugged, "I apologized to her grave a couple of days ago, for being such an idiot to let myself fall into my _cousin's_ arms"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Maybe, but I still felt guilty"

Hadrian could empathize with that. Feeling guilty even if it wasn't his fault something happened.


	12. Lucius tells his father and shopping

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lucius went to his father's office.

"Hello, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. About, uh, who I'll marry"

"Don't worry, son, I'm already looking for respectable young wizards that you could marry, as soon as you graduate if you so wish" Abraxas gave his son a smirk.

"No, don't bother, father. I… I already have thought of someone"

"Oh? Who?" Abraxas didn't have a close relationship with his son. It was cordial, polite, respectful, and with the necessary father-son interactions to be a functional family. Lucius did love his father, but their relationship most of the times seemed more about business than personal. He didn't blame Abraxas. His grandfather had been the same, so no one in his family knew any different.

"Hadrian Black"

Abraxas choked on his tea.

"Hadrian Black?" he repeated, disbelief clear in his voice, "I didn't know Orion had approached you… about… I don't understand"

"Father, I know men in the Malfoy family marry mostly out of duty, to continue our legacy, but I want my marriage to be… different than what you had with mother. You just held no feelings towards each other, and… I want to be happy" Lucius sighed, "I've been friends with Hadrian ever since he joined Hogwarts. And he's fascinating. He… he's beautiful, and he's kind, and he just seems to refuse to fit into any kind of mold, but not in an inappropriate manner. It's a polite, yet careless manner. And he just has this look, and his eyes… and I just fell for him, and I realized it shortly before the holiday break. I don't want to let him go, and I intend to ask him to let me court him…"

"Not the betrothal contract" Abraxas muttered, "Okay. It is becoming more common… and he _is_ part of the Black family, which is also a benefit. I know you aren't doing it for that, but I would still like to pretend we're all stuck up purebloods that only care about our purity"

"The Blacks _do _have a motto like that" Lucius shrugged, "So, I assume you agree that I could court Hadrian?"

"Of course I agree. I want grandchildren, after all. Do you plan on marrying fresh out of Hogwarts or…?"

"I will leave that choice up to him. I would not mind marrying him after graduating"

"Huh. Well, I suppose at least Walburga being taken care of will give me more than one grandchild, considering you are attracted to Hadrian. Have you thought of the amount of kids you want to have?"

"Father, I think that should be discussed by Hadrian and me. You will probably only see the end result of our decision"

"I will be happy with at least three" Abraxas ignored his son's comment. Lucius just hoped that he didn't say anything inappropriate at the Blacks' Yule Ball. For which he still had to shop robes to look his best for Hadrian. He was going shopping with Severus for the Ball, and considering his family, especially the overly fashionable Sirius and the ever-proper Regulus, both would look gorgeous. Though, Lucius was partial to Hadrian being breathtaking with something even slightly more elaborate than their school uniform.

* * *

"How many places are we going to visit?" Hadrian grouched. Severus wasn't in a better mood, since he kind of hated being so out of his depth (and clothing really was not an area he was remotely good at), but he couldn't complain. He felt awkward enough that Orion had explicitly forbidden him of using his money.

'_Hadrian did drag you over here, I can't let you use your money for his requests!_'

Severus had snorted at that. Sure, Hadrian had convinced him, but it was his own decision in the end. He could be stubborn when he wanted. He pondered on Lord Black a bit, since he had been with them in a domestic environment, and the lord had discussed with him the plans for Severus to become his ward.

Orion had been distant, cold, and uncaring about his sons through their lives, thanks to Walburga dosing him with both dark spells and potions. However, since his now ex-wife was gone, he had shown his true colors as a doting father. Maybe he was spoiling his sons, but he never got the chance to do so, which made his sons rather level-headed instead of plain brats. Orion was involved personally with each of his sons, asking them about their lives at school, if they were okay, if they needed anything, and was attentive to their friends as well. The dark-eyed young wizard wished he could have a father like that. Apparently, though, he could have one, by becoming Orion's ward.

"Four more. You need a whole new wardrobe, Hadrian" Sirius replied in the same bored voice that he had used for the past two hours of his brother whining. Regulus chuckled.

"And shoes. Don't forget the shoes" the youngest of the foursome added. Hadrian glared. Hard. Severus sighed. Truly, they just would not survive annoying their brother so much, and they should know better.

"Hadrian, would you mind running off to Florean Fortescue's for a while, and have they just look all around for us? I think we deserve a small break"

"I do hope he has hot chocolate. Lead the way, Sev"

It took Sirius and Regulus two full minutes to realize their living mannequins had escaped their clutches. Both groaned, and started looking for them.

"Oh, Merlin, dad will kill us, especially if we don't find Hadrian again" Sirius gulped, and started running like crazy, Regulus not far behind him.

* * *

"Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts? I mean, it's no secret I plan to become a potions master, but you haven't said anything" Severus asked, taking small licks at his salty caramel ice cream. Hadrian sighed as he took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"I don't know. Back then… or… anyway, I had wanted to be an Auror since I was fifteen, but by the time I was eighteen… I didn't know what to do with my life. I was offered the job as an Auror, but I declined. I thought of being a Healer, since I do like helping people, but I never did anything about it, and after that, I ended up here" he explained, "Do you see me as an Auror?"

"Not quite" Severus cocked his head slightly to the side, "I see you more as a politician. Not the bad ones, but one of those who actually make changes happen, and that advocate for the right thing. I imagine, for instance, that you would pass laws that allow werewolves to be seen as people, not monsters, and that let them hold respectable jobs instead of humiliating ones"

"Oh, really? What gave you that idea?"

"The way you are with Remus, Rian. I think they don't know you know about his lycanthropy, but you do, and you try to make everything easier for him, and try to make sure he know just how loved he is, even if you haven't known him for long. I know Sirius is most thankful to you for that, even if he thinks you don't know. Maybe he thinks it's just a part of your kindness, but… well" Severus shrugged, "And you… kind of chose me as your friend. I was kind of an outcast, which made everyone confused as to why would you pick me as a friend. You know, since I am not what you would call a… social person"

"That's an understatement, Sev" Hadrian rolled his eyes, "You aren't social, but you are honest, and you are an amazing friend… part of me sticking with you was the friendship I was able to form with your future self in my own timeline. Here, I was able to help you, and you're even better than the one I met. You aren't bitter, you get along with others, even if you do seem to prefer my company… Sev, you're being courted by a total gentleman who was probably willing to duel me to death for your hand. And… you're kind, in your own way. You just have other ways to show you care. And you now have more friends. You even opened up to Lucius a bit more"

"That's… true. Thank you" Severus smiled, and kept eating his ice cream. Hadrian took more sips from his hot chocolate, and then checked his watch.

"Maybe we should get back to my brothers, Sev. I do want to go back home before midnight" he deadpanned. Severus laughed, and both headed back to the other two Black wizards.

* * *

"Where is Hadrian?" Orion asked at dinner.

"In his room. He kind of collapsed after shopping" Sirius scratched the back of his head. Orion sighed.

"How many shops did you visit?"

"Only fourteen!" Regulus was proud of their feat. They didn't go over the top! Orion pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tire him out like that again, he isn't in any condition to be skipping meals, okay? Severus? Did you find anything to your taste?"

"Most of it was really nice. Though Sirius did suggest some outrageous robes. Apparently, Dumbledore is a frequent client of that shop, so you can imagine what kind of robes they were" the dark-eyed wizard couldn't help but shudder, and Orion grimaced. Dumbledore had to be half blind or insane. No one in full health or in their right minds bought neon orange robes with green, purple, and yellow dancing socks… with matching socks. Visual vomit.


	13. Interlude - That incident

**I do not own Harry Potter. Warning for this chapter: it contains more drama than humor, to be honest. You can totally skip it if you want.**

"Fuck, I forgot my essay. Could you guys tell Flitwick I went to get it?" Hadrian asked Lucius and Severus, who nodded.

"Want us to come with you?"

"No, I don't want you two to be late. I'll be really quick, don't worry" the Black promised. Head Boy and future Potions master went into the classroom with nods, and Hadrian dashed through the endless corridors to get to the dungeons. He summoned his essay, and ran back out after carefully placing it inside his shoulder bag.

He collided with a body shortly after leaving the dungeons.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" he apologized immediately. It was Belby, he noted, but didn't take back his apology. He wasn't _that_ much of an asshole.

"You think you can go around just pushing everyone out of your way?"

"I just apologized, Belby, just let it be" Hadrian sighed, "I really don't have the time" he started walking away, but the Ravenclaw tripped him.

"You think you're so especial, Black… you're just another pretty boy, ready to please… I wonder how much you get fucked to have such good grades... I'm guessing you weren't even kidnapped as a baby, as your family said… I think they just wanted to get rid of you, what with you being such a… freak" Belby smirked, seeing that, for the first time, Hadrian's eyes were blazing in fury.

"You don't know _anything_" his voice was trembling, and his fists had formed, "Now leave me alone before you regret messing with me"

"And see? That's another thing… you are good with words, but I don't think you could hold your ground in a duel… I'd give two seconds, tops. Your threats are empty"

In return, Belby got a bloody nose, and charged with his wand.

"I dare you to repeat that"

"Oh, I won't. You'll regret this" Belby took his wand out, and, before Hadrian could react, a red light hit him. After what felt as endless, agonizing seconds, Belby shoved Hadrian's trembling body into a cleaning closet. He locked it with his wand, to make sure Filch wouldn't be able to open it. Hadrian yelled to get out, which then made Belby place a silencing charm on it. It would probably wear off after two hours or so. Satisfied with his work, he left the corridor.

* * *

"Where is Hadrian?" Severus whispered, his eyes darting to the door, waiting for his best friend to show up. It had been half an hour, and he wasn't back. Lucius was frowning, and didn't know what to say. He was starting to get worried. Hadrian wasn't one to get lost. Or at least never for too long.

"Mr. Malfoy, young Hadrian hasn't come. Are you sure he went for his essay? If he wasn't feeling well, he could've gone to the infirmary without fuss. I know he isn't one for skipping my class" while Hadrian got incredibly bored in his classes, he was never absent.

"He was feeling well. I think, though, that he might be lost. He still hasn't mastered all the corridors and floors, I'm afraid. Would it be okay if I go looking for him, Professor?" the blond kept his composure through his worry. Flitwick nodded vehemently, and it didn't take two seconds for the Head Boy to be out the door.

"Well, let's continue the class!"

* * *

Lucius forgot all about composure as soon as the door closed, and started running to the dungeons. Hadrian's essay wasn't there (he tried summoning it), which meant that at least the other Slytherin had come here and gotten it, then left. He started tracing all the possible routes Hadrian could have taken, to no avail. He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The room was dark, no light coming in, not even through the nearly non-existent space between the door and the floor. Hadrian was trembling slightly, his nerves grating at every movement. Truly, he had not expected Belby to even _think_ about sending him a Cruciatus. They had never gotten along, but the Slytherin had not showed such animosity. Belby didn't get along with half the school! Why in Merlin's name had he made it so bloody _personal_? And _how_ had he gotten away with casting a fucking _Crucio_, of all curses, in the middle of a hallway?

Hadrian moved a bit, and his foot touched the wall. Oh, fuck, he couldn't even stretch. Oh, fuck. He tried sitting up to regulate his breath, but it didn't work. His body wasn't responding.

A _fuck, fuck, fuck, _mantra started going on in his mind, and he started trembling for an entire different reason. Breath quickening, his eyes tried to search for _something_. _Some kind of way out_.

_'This room is perfect for a freak like you'_. Hadrian's mind was between a panicked blank, and the replaying of all his bad memories. _Freak_. He gave up, and tried counting while his eyes were closed. Beads of sweat started to cover him.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! _LET ME OUT!_" he managed to bellow. But no one came. After what felt like an eternity of screaming, _begging_, to be let out, he was quiet, and he passed out, tears marking his now dirty face, and his body still having small spasms.

* * *

Filch had seen a lot of things throughout his career as Hogwarts' janitor. He hated Peeves with a passion, and loathed most of the students. Occasionally he saw some weren't too bratty, and some were even decent. Those were few, but actually had existed.

He didn't like bullies, for the pretty basic reason that he had been bullied, and it wasn't nice, to put it mildly. He knew those kind of experiences had made him bitter, but now he didn't know how to be any different. At least it seemed to work for the most annoying students when he actually threatened them with chaining them in the dungeons.

He was making his way to the Astronomy Tower (some kid had thought smart to cast mucus on the floor there), when he noticed he was lacking the 'Magic it all away' detergent he needed. With a sigh, he looked for the closest supply closet. He had two in every floor, a must when one had to clean a castle and couldn't go up and down the stairs like kids on a sugar high.

There was one, with a slight glow to it, which was odd. It meant magic.

"Bloody, putrid brats" he cursed. However, he couldn't know what kind of magic it was. It could be a prank, for all he knew, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with one. So he waited a while until a student showed up to see if they could do something about it. Maybe demanding to know if they were the perpetrators to not sound so weak. It was twenty minutes later when the bell rang, and the students started filing out of their classrooms. Observing his options, he noticed the Head Boy, that Lucius Malfoy boy, going out of his class along with Severus Snape. Both were polite enough, and seventh years.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape" he called. Both turned to see him, and approached.

"Mr. Filch, is everything okay?" Lucius asked.

"There is magic over this supply room's door. I'm not much in the mood for a prank, so could you please remove it?" he asked politely. Lucius hesitated.

"Mr. Filch, have you seen Hadrian Black?" Severus asked as Lucius finally started checking the spells used on the door. That new student. He hadn't talked much to the lad, but he had been polite too, and never got into any trouble.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Snape. Why do you ask?"

"He went to get his essay, but never came back. He isn't one of those who like to skip classes, even if he gets bored in them" Severus explained with a sigh.

"There is dark magic here" Lucius announced gravely, "It's not a prank, Mr. Filch. I will call Professor Flitwick to assist me, so we can be sure everything will be okay"

The Head of Ravenclaw came almost bouncing behind Lucius, trying to keep up. Lucius seemed in a hurry. Hadrian was nowhere to be found, of course he wanted to hurry.

"Very dark magic, indeed" Flitwick muttered, "One of the spells left a trace, but apparently it's gone. The other is a rather… dark choice for a locking charm, but I should be able to remove it. Please stand back a bit. I'm not sure why someone would use something like this, but maybe it's dangerous…"

The other three took a step back, watching expectantly as a soft magenta glow flowed from the Charms professor's wand towards the door. After a couple of minutes, the door opened by itself, and both students prepared their wands in case anything came out. They didn't expect what they saw when Flitwick opened the door all the way.

Hadrian, unconscious, his bag open, and all his parchment and ink and quills out, making a mess. Two pots of black ink had actually been emptied, one being broken, and the other having lost its seal. They had thought the red traces were red ink, but the only red container was full to the brim.

_Blood._

Lucius put his wand away, and ran towards Hadrian, picking him up.

"Hadrian? Hadrian!"

"We have to take him to Madame Pomfrey" Flitwick said, "Do you think you can…?" Lucius was already carrying his friend, not minding the ink transferring to his own clothing.

"Severus, take his things. His essay…"

"Here it is" Flitwick picked it up, "This is no time to worry about essays, though. Please take him to the infirmary right away"

Lucius didn't even think of casting any charms to make Hadrian lighter, he just ran.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?" Madame Pomfrey bustled around Hadrian, casting several diagnostic charms on his still unconscious body, "What happened?!"

"I don't know. We found him in one of Mr. Filch's supply closets" Lucius said. Even if Hadrian was on the bed, he was holding his hand, making sure he was still alive. He looked pale, even more with that black ink marking him.

Severus arrived, along with Sirius and Regulus, to the infirmary. Remus came seconds later, and Horace Slughorn was following him.

"What happened?"

Lucius repeated what he knew, confirmed by Severus.

"I will contact Lord Black" Slughorn cast a Patronus, and it left with his message.

* * *

Orion was livid as he nearly flew through the castle's halls. Hadrian, unconscious? In a supply closet?

"Madame Pomfrey, do you have any news?"

From the faces everyone had, they weren't good news.

"He was attacked, Lord Black. He was put under the Cruciatus" the nurse revealed, "I don't know the reason behind his unconsciousness, since it seems it took no more than a minute, but it might be related"

Lucius couldn't stop staring at Hadrian.

"Has he awaken yet?"

"No. I expect he will in a couple of hours, though. You are welcome to wait with your sons and their friends" Orion nodded, and hugged his two conscious sons, nodding to Lucius, Remus, and Severus as a greeting.

* * *

When Hadrian woke up, everyone started talking to him, asking how he felt, right away. Lucius stopped them when Hadrian began panting a bit, probably overwhelmed. In return, Hadrian turned towards him, and pressed himself against the blond, his eyes slightly widened, looking at all the people gathered around his bed.

Madame Pomfrey told them to give some space.

"Hadrian, you were attacked, right?" Hadrian nodded, "Who was it?"

"B-Bel-by…" he rasped out. Another diagnostic charm was cast to his throat.

"You screamed yourself hoarse" she muttered. Summoning more potions and balms.

"_H-help_…" his voice was a thread, and Pomfrey started giving him his medication.

"He's dead. I'll annihilate that brat" Orion snarled. Hadrian winced, and pressed himself further into Lucius' chest.

"We'll kill him" Severus muttered. A dark look crossed over all the people present, silently agreeing.

* * *

The words of Belby attacking Hadrian didn't stay a secret. Orion Black brought hell to the boy, and his family. Damocles was suspended for three months, and the pissed-off lord was doing everything in his power to make sure he could be expelled. He had been just mildly placated when Darya and Archer Belby, the boy's parents, had given their son an earful, and just _how stupid could he be to think about attacking a student, never mind a member of the Black House?!_ Still, that only made Orion give them the benefit of the doubt by not making sure they lost their jobs as well.

Hadrian had been nonchalant about it, not really changing the way he acted, but he didn't seem upset about the possibility of Belby being expelled.

Lucius never left his side, even if it made him be late for a class they didn't share.

* * *

**Well, I did warn a bit about the drama, didn't actually plan it to be long, and since it's a just a snip about an event that already happened, all the sectioning just helped me keep it short.**


	14. Yule Ball, and meeting the 'Dark Lord'

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**That aside, I want to thank to everyone that has left a review or that has read this story. It really means a lot, and while I'm not good at replying (understatement, most probably), please know that I do read the reviews. I get like fuzzy warm feelings, so thank you so much!**

Hadrian was buzzing in excitement. That was the only way Severus would describe it. Apparently, he had talked to Orion about Lucius and how much he liked the blond. The potions genius was glad to know he had been right from the start.

"Would you please calm down?" he sighed, but his amusement was more noticeable than his annoyance. Hadrian stopped pacing.

"Tomorrow is the Yule Ball, Sev, and Luc will come, and what if he doesn't feel the same way? Do you know how hard it is to even meet a decent guy these days?" Hadrian pouted, "Lucius is perfect"

"I beg to differ"

"At least for me, he's perfect. As Dima is perfect for you. By the way, have you two talked about children?"

"Yes"

"Will I be godfather to at least one of them?"

"Yes"

"Great! If everything goes well with Lucius, you'll be godfather to one of our children too"

Severus blinked.

"Exactly how young do you think we'll marry?" Severus asked.

"Right after graduation?" Hadrian's eyes were hopeful. Severus rolled his eyes.

"We'll wait at least two years. He wants to become a Healer before taking over his family estates, and I do want my mastery in potions" Severus replied, "Are you thinking of marrying straight out of Hogwarts?"

"Depends on Lucius, really. If we do get together, I will accept to marry him as soon as he proposes. I want to settle down and have a family, complete with the white picket fence"

"I doubt his manor has a white picket fence" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Details" Hadrian waved him off, "And I _had_ thought of becoming a healer. Perhaps I will, and then I will get into the political side of our family. You know, to actually change the world we live in. I mean, I'm all about the old ways, it keeps our magic strong and in tune, but being muggle born, half-blood or pureblood shouldn't be decisive factor for your career options and such"

Severus nodded, and they continued talking about other things, such as how the hell (Hadrian's words) did the professors expect exceptional grades while being neck-deep in homework. Really, they ought to give the poor students some peace.

* * *

Hadrian wondered if Orion had always been this… warm, and caring, in his own odd way. Or maybe he hadn't been like that with his sons back to his original timeline, because of Walburga. The woman was dreadful, truly. However, Orion, like all Blacks, seemed to have certain quirks. Maybe they weren't the slight madness a lot of family members were famous for, but he had quirks nonetheless.

For instance… Hadrian was taken to his bathroom, by elves, who had dutifully prepared the most complex bath he was able to think of. Salts, skin care potions, scrubs, and what not. With the orders to get him _so absolutely breathtaking that Lucius Malfoy would want to propose right away_. Not that Hadrian minded. His feelings for his blond friend were… intense, okay? He was sure he was in love by now, instead of only loving the Head Boy.

So what if he had only been here for some months? He wanted the blond, and if the blond wanted him too, he just told himself he had to live his life as he wanted. He wasn't a poster boy anymore, and he didn't owe anything to anyone.

The elves had spent two hours cleaning him, washing his hair, and scrubbing with a passion. To his slight disturbance, Kreacher was one of those elves. Though this version wasn't bitter and his mind wasn't as poisoned by Walburga as the other had been. Yeah, Hadrian was going to blame everything on Walburga now, even if she was, at least, soulless.

After that intense bath, he was dressed in the robes his two brothers had helped him pick for the ball. He had to admit both his brothers had great taste in clothing, though with Sirius it was more passionate. Regulus simply _had_ to know his robes, but he didn't mind doing it, as far as Hadrian could tell.

The middle brother, however, was a disaster in clothing, which was the main reason he started imitating Severus and dressing all in black when he wasn't in school robes. The most he dared to do was change the color of his shirt, but his favorite shades were those of greens (dark ones, of course), and blacks, and greys. Apparently, it was a good bet, because he had gotten appreciative looks from everyone on weekends and Hogsmead visits. _From Lucius_.

After the bath and getting dressed by the elves, he was also sat down in front of a vanity, and the elves, especially Kreacher, seemed to be hell bent on really making him irresistible. He just thanked they didn't go for make-up. He hated it. The most he could manage for a couple of hours were eyeliner, and, if in the right mood, some mascara. Both had a great effect on his exotic eyes, but, really, it was just _so_ troublesome getting it off. And he usually wanted it off within the hour.

His hair was French-braided into perfection, and Hadrian couldn't help but admit he looked like some exotic beauty. Maybe Orion's plan would work and Lucius most probably would do something, either tell him he didn't like him like that, or nearly propose. He really hoped it was the latter. Maybe some ravishing could happen? One could hope, right?

Part of him remembered, of course, the blond had tried to curse him (probably kill him) at the tender age of twelve, but this wasn't the Lucius he currently was friends with. This Lucius didn't want to be branded like cattle to a cause that could be even harmful for the dark families' images. He wasn't simply a minion that followed orders to destroy places or torture and kill people. Yeah, he found it nearly impossible to see the adults of his original time as the same people he now was friends with.

And he would make sure everything stayed like that. Maybe even turn Voldemort into a friend instead of his foe. You know, to see actual changes in their world. He had later learned some policies he had wanted to make, and they were nice, for a change. Just that man went through the wrong route to get his wishes done.

With a smile and a new determination, he went down to greet their guests.

* * *

Lucius was struck dumb when he saw Hadrian. He _knew_ the Black family had good looks, all of them, and when they cleaned up more, it was like seeing… perhaps angels. Some kind of dark angels, but angels nonetheless. Hadrian took it to another level, though. He might be biased because he loved Hadrian, but… he was absolutely alluring. Beautiful would be an insult.

"Oh, Abraxas, Acaya, Lucius, what a pleasure to see you again!" Orion greeted, snapping him out of his lovesick mental ramblings.

"Pleasure is all ours, Orion. I assume this ball will be spectacular"

"I do have some talent organizing balls, if I may be so vain" Orion smiled softly. Abraxas laughed.

"And doesn't everyone know that" was his reply.

"Lord Orion" Lucius bowed a bit.

"Oh, just Orion, Lucius. Don't make feel like an old man" Orion refrained himself from telling him it was totally okay for him to call him father, since he would most probably become his father-in-law. No need to make the boy any more anxious. He had seen the look he gave Hadrian.

"I understand you invited Lord Riddle" Abraxas cocked an eyebrow in wonder. Orion nodded.

"Being branded like cattle truly isn't something I would want for anyone, but he _has_ some ideas that are worth listening to. Maybe his methods won't be the most effective ones, so I would like to offer a better way. We don't need any bad propaganda for the Dark families. Dumbledore spreads enough lies already" Orion said the Headmaster's last name like vile in his tongue, "In any case, I despise that old man more than I disagree with Lord Riddle"

"My, my, I will take that as a compliment" the deep, velvety voice came from behind, making everyone turn, "I didn't know I had made such an impression on you, Lord Black"

"Hard to forget that meeting, Lord Riddle" Orion replied easily, "Welcome, and thank you for accepting our invitation"

"You can call me Marvolo, Lord Black"

"Then you may call me Orion, Lord Riddle"

Marvolo's eyes then looked at Hadrian, who gave him a nod in greeting.

"I assume you're Hadrian, Orion's son? You were kidnapped?"

"You could say that" Hadrian replied easily, "Marvolo, huh? I would've thought you more as… Thomas, or Tom for short" at his words, the lord's eyebrow twitched.

"It is my first name. I do prefer using my second, however" he replied, and Hadrian resisted the urge to snort.

"I see. Well, I will only tell you that if you even think of branding my friends, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you" Hadrian shrugged casually, and there was another twitch.

"Hadrian!" this time, Orion did agree with everyone's chiding, but didn't participate of it. Even Lucius had his eyes widened in shock. However, Marvolo smiled. He had his handsome face, Orion noted, and it made him look… different. Wait. What?!

"Don't admonish him. Honesty is always welcome. I will heed your words, Hadrian. Seeing as everyone here is in shock, though, would you terribly mind showing me where I can place my coat?" Marvolo chuckled. He would have felt insulted, but, truly, he knew enough of the Black family to not underestimate any member of it, kidnapped or not.

"At all!" Hadrian smiled, and took him to the coat hanger for the family friends. He guessed it would send a message.

"So, would you mind telling me why you seem so… open with me?"

"Oh, because I've heard about you. Both from Dumbledore and his Fire Chicken and how you are such a big, evil, and mean man. Of course, he did not use those words, but I can't take him seriously. He swears you're a Dark Lord looking to start a new war by disrupting the peace we live in. So far, though, I understand your approach hasn't been violent, so he has no backing. They still eat from the palm of his hand. As chickens"

"And you know this… how?" Marvolo seemed amused, as Hadrian guided him to the appetizers.

"He doesn't bother with silencing charms or privacy wards when his chickens arrive for a meeting. He holds them in an empty classroom, for Merlin's sake" Hadrian snorted, "You should try the small treacle tarts, or the cheese selection. They're amazing. Where was I? Oh, yes, and I heard from Rabastan and Lucius, and even Severus, about you, and some of your ideas. My father also wrote to me about you a bit, to clarify some questions I had. And, see, I agree with your ideas for the law changes about werewolves and vampires and other creatures… but I just think your methods aren't the right ones"

"Explain" Marvolo was interested now. Hadrian seemed to be a brilliant young man. And if it helped him get the changes he wanted, it was worth listening to.

"I heard about this tattoo you were thinking of giving your followers. In short, as everyone has been calling it, you brand them like cattle. It would be better if you just asked for their alliance, instead of treating them as servants. All the Dark families would work together towards common goals, or important common goals. It would also help that everyone else will see they keep their own free will, and their own opinions will be the ones exposed, instead of them just being following orders blindly. That way, maybe even more people, even Light or Grey, would agree with the new policies"

"That makes more sense, actually. I would be interested to keep correspondence, you seem like a very mature young man. Of course, if you agree" Marvolo replied after a few thoughtful minutes. Hadrian smiled.

"It would be my pleasure. I want to become a Healer, and then I'll get into the political arena"

"You do have future as a politician. I think your father is anxious about what we're talking about" Marvolo's eyes went to Orion, then to Hadrian again, who seemed amused, "I can clearly see his three sons got his best physical traits… and perhaps some good personality traits as well. He is very reasonable. I have met many wizards and witches without a cell of common sense in their brains"

Hadrian laughed.

"Tends to happen. I think it's all a great manipulation from Dumbledore, to make sheep, easy to fool and to guide towards his own interests" he replied, "I see you also want to speak to my father. I won't keep you from that. I want to go to my friends as well"

Marvolo nodded, and headed towards Orion, who was evaluating if his middle son had said or done something to piss the lord off. After he had finished greeting the rest of the guests that arrived, who seemed a bit put out that Hadrian had spent all that time talking to Lord Riddle instead of letting them meet him, he looked for said son and said lord, only to find they had moved to the appetizers.

Orion had to admit, he sometimes didn't like politics, but got involved anyway because he knew he could make a difference, and he would try to make it for the bettering of their world. For instance, when this Lord Riddle had so much as hinted some sort of group that followed him blindly, as servants, he had intervened immediately.

"I hope my son wasn't too… much?" he offered. Marvolo laughed, and Orion could not help but think it was a rather attractive sound, much like the man himself.

"He was refreshing. I know I am powerful, and to a lot of people… they would rather please me than confront me. Your son is brilliant, Orion. His opinions are strong, and well-reasoned" Marvolo's reply appeased Orion.

"Thank you. I know he's brilliant. He just doesn't care about status, power, or titles, and sometimes people do not like that. I would hate to have to curse someone in this ball, should they decide to insult him because of his bluntness" the Black lord sighed, "These have been some… interesting months, having him back"

Marvolo wondered how exactly had Hadrian been kidnapped, but didn't dare to ask.

"I'm sure you're fierce and ready to protect your family. And whatever people might think of me sometimes, I do value family. If someone here decides to interrupt the ball to create conflict with your son, you will have my help to take care of them" the threat was rather dark, so Orion felt compelled to reply right away.

"Not killing, Marvolo"

"Wouldn't think of it. It would be most disrespectful after you so kindly opened your manor's doors to all of us. Especially considering your… cousin's issues" Marvolo chuckled.

Orion would usually feel annoyed whenever Walburga was brought up in conversation, just in a tired way instead of a more 'I will kill you' way. Right now, he just felt oddly comforted by Marvolo's words.

"Thank you. I hope everything is to your taste. It's the first time I throw a ball in years" he replied.

"I tasted the cheeses at Hadrian's insistence. If everything is as well put together and great tasting as those, you don't really have anything to worry about, Orion" Marvolo laughed, "Would you like to dance?"

Orion had planned on giving more attention to Hadrian and how Lucius would fall at his son's feet, but, really, some fun for himself wouldn't matter. So he accepted, and both headed to the dancefloor, joining the couples that were already twirling around gracefully.


	15. Yule Ball - Hadrian's obliviousness

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Please tell me he won't curse you next time he sees you" Rabastan said, "He isn't known to be so patient"

"What do you take me for? We just talked. About possible approaches about the policies he wants to get done" Hadrian shrugged.

"Lucius here made it sound like you were going to get yourself killed" Dima chuckled. Said blond blushed.

"No one dared to talk back, much less threat, Lord Riddle as Hadrian did" was his excuse, and Hadrian just smiled.

"Thanks for worrying, Luc. You truly are my knight in shining armor" he batted his eyelashes, and Lucius was still blushing, but there was some smugness there, "So, can we go for the appetizers? I'm hungry. And I will need energy to dance"

"Oh, who will you dance with?"

"I don't know. Might get asked, might not. I think a lot of adults-adults will be telling their kids to approach me and greet me to be in my good graces and all. It appears my father has a weak spot for me, even more so than with Siri and Reg, so I assume a lot of people will want to… well, still be in good terms with my father" Hadrian grimaced.

"We can keep the leeches away from you, dear Hadrian. Just twitch, and we'll go save you" Rabastan smiled, "Lucius here would be delighted, simply delighted, to have them known their plots to suck up to your father through you won't work"

Lucius rolled his eyes, but didn't deny Rabastan's words. They spent some more time talking among themselves. Rabastan had set his eyes in one of the Prewett twins, Fabian to be precise.

Despite them not caring much about titles, they did understand why their sister would be shunned when she married Arthur Weasley. It was not as if they would stop loving their sister, but they understood. She would turn her back to the wizarding ways, and become, with her husband, a pureblood family that seemed to embrace more things from the Muggle world than the one they were born and raised in. The twins just dreaded what that would mean for their family. Their parents were pretty sad already, and they were only courting.

Hadrian found this piece of information enlightening, to be honest, and supported Rabastan on his choice. Though he did suggest he was the perfect boyfriend, because he would hate to kill the twins if they tried to retaliate in case Rabastan broke Fabian's heart.

"I'm not that much of an asshole. My parents haven't found anyone, and they're a bit impatient, you know. So I took upon myself to find someone I liked and that they would approve even if they were as bigoted as everyone thinks they are. Or rather, we are" Rabastan shrugged, "It helps to keep appearances while actually being happy in my marriage. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were a contract, but they do love each other. Not everyone is as lucky"

"That's true. Imagine I would have to marry Narcissa, Hadrian. She's a great witch and all, but we would barely produce an heir, considering I'm not attracted to witches" Lucius pointed out.

"Talking of which, Luc, have you thought on making a move on the one you like?" Rabastan wiggled his eyebrows, and the blond glared.

"Yes, actually. Tonight I will ask him to court" he replied. Hadrian's eyes widened, panicking a bit. Maybe he was all wrong, and everyone was all wrong, and Lucius would ask someone else, and Lucius didn't actually like Hadrian like that. Merlin, this would be a right mess.

"I need a drink" he muttered, and swiftly, yet elegantly, he made his way to the drinking area, where his father and Marvolo were still in deep conversation. Huh. He hadn't seen _that_ one coming. Voldemort could become his stepfather. Merlin, he _really_ needed that drink. Still avoiding the curious glances a lot of people were throwing him, along with the faces that seemed to want to talk to him, he took a quick look at the drinking selection.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he poured a full shot of Firewhiskey, and downed it as if he was a professional drunkard. The only sign of discomfort was a slight shiver, but it was barely noticeable. A second, third, and fourth shot followed that one, and Hadrian noticed his father had noticed him drinking, and concern was clear in his eyes. Nope, he would _not_ ruin that conversation for Orion. The Black lord needed to get some love, in Hadrian's not-so-humble opinion. So, Hadrian left as swiftly as he arrived, but didn't go back to the table where Rabastan seemed to be scolding Lucius. _So_ not going back there right now.

The colors seemed… livelier. Not in the younger way he noticed when he woke up in the infirmary in this year, but in a more… vibrant way. Great, it was great. He would have to congratulate his father on the decorations. Or maybe the house elves. Or both.

"Hadrian" Remus stopped his steps. Oh, so he _had_ been walking. Towards the appetizers. Bummer. He was really hungry.

"Remus-s-s-s. I wanted some foo-o-o-d" he whined.

"Are you drunk?"

"Am I drunk? Of course not!" the slight slur on his 'r' told otherwise, and Remus looked for his own boyfriend, "Can we get food? I need food"

Remus sighed, and went with Hadrian, watching that he didn't fall over or tripped with air, to the appetizer area. It was conveniently, or inconveniently, positioned all across the ballroom. Perhaps because the drinking area was slightly… hidden, in a way. Remus thought it was so people wouldn't get too drunk. It hadn't worked on Hadrian, apparently.

Hadrian, who was now tasting all the cheeses twice, and also eating all the cold meats prepared. And then treacle tart, the small version, and other miniature sweets. Like small cauldron cakes and little candy canes. And what looked like mistletoe but turned out to be made out of chocolate and cherry candies. Remus picked some salami while he was still looking for his boyfriend. He better not be getting drunk.

Severus appeared out of nowhere, which made Hadrian yelp a bit, and then _giggle_. Remus wasn't as surprised, since he could smell him individually the closer he got.

"Tell me you have a sobering potion" Remus muttered.

"Is he that drunk?"

"No, I don't think so, but he's a bit hyper, I think. I have no idea what he drank, but he at least had a shot of Firewhiskey"

"I had four! And they burned! It was a funny feeling, you know?" Hadrian grinned.

"At least tell me they were only half-way full" Severus groaned as he put his hand into his robe to find a sobering potion.

"That would be no fun, Sev! Full!"

"Full?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"To the brim!" Hadrian was proud of himself, "You know what? Maybe it was too much! I'll dilute it with some wine. Father brought out a _really_ fancy selection that's been there for years! Have fun!" before either of them could do anything, Hadrian started skipping back to the drinking area. Oh, good, Orion and Marvolo had moved to the dancefloor.

Evaluating his options, he decided to grab a wine glass, and, really not caring which wine went in which glass, he poured some red wine. After downing the glass, he went on to try the other fifteen options that _obviously_ presented themselves to him. Oh, they were tasty. He repeated one pink (rosé?) wine, which he was still able to recognize as a white zinfandel for some reason. That one was _amazing_.

Wait, why was he drinking again? Oh, never mind. He was done anyway. He walked around the ballroom, a slight jump to his steps, until he found his baby brother with Nathan in a table, talking. How boring. Then again, he wasn't doing anything.

"Reggie!" Regulus cringed at the childish nickname Hadrian used when he wanted to annoy him. It wasn't frequent, but it was recognizable, "Guess what? Lucius, dear Lucius, will ask his especial guy for courtship, tonight! Isn't that _sweet_ and _romantic_? I think Rabastan was chiding him for spilling the secret, but I'm happy for him! So happy! How are you two lovebirds doing? Oh, don't let Remy and Sevvie find me. They say I'm drunk, but I'm _not_. So shush!" he placed his finger over his lips with a giggle. Nathan and Regulus exchanged looks, and both threw up some privacy charms.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

"Completely sure. I still can remark I had double from that white zinfandel I tasted yesterday when father was asking us our opinions on the wine selection. It's amazing!"

"He needs a sobering potion. I'll look for Severus" Regulus whispered to Nathan who nodded.

"I'll keep him entertained"

"Thank you" Regulus pecked his lips and then left quickly.

"Where is Reggie going?" Hadrian asked.

"He went to get some… mini treacle tarts for you. He'll be back in no time, don't worry. Now, tell me a bit more about Lucius and his… guy, as you called it"

"He will propose courtship to this mystery guy, Nathan. I don't know who he is, but he is _so_ damn lucky! Lucius is amazing, and perfect. It's like, he's all warm, and romantic, and sweet, and so kind, and all wrapped up in his amazing good looks. I swear he has no flaws. This guy better treat him right, and make him _fucking happy_, because otherwise, I'll absolutely _kill him_" even drunk, his threats sounded… terrifying. And Hadrian had been hyper, but now his eyes were shinning with unshed tears, "Why is _everyone_ pairing up? I have _no one_! It's not fair. I want love too!"

Nathan was speechless.

"What do you think of Macmillan?"

"What? I bet he's taken too, but I don't really talk to him! I don't even know who could like me like that!"

"Is it that urgent for you?"

"Why would you ask me that? All I want is to have a family of my own! I hated those fucking people, they weren't my family!"

"What people?" Nathan asked confused, "The ones that kidnapped you?"

"They didn't kidnap me! Dumbledore did it! And put me in their doorstep, in a November night, left them a _fucking_ note! A note. And they weren't _nice_. I hate them" Hadrian hiccupped, still with tears in his eyes. Nathan was thankful for the privacy charms. No one needed to see Hadrian like this.

Regulus came back with Severus, who, as soon as Hadrian opened his mouth, shoved a sobering potion down his best friend's throat. After a few seconds, the middle son of Orion Black gave a sigh, and wiped his tears.

"Hadrian? Talk to me, please?" Severus said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Lucius will ask his guy to court tonight. I'm not his guy, Sev. He likes someone else. Oh, Merlin, I'm so _pathetic_. Getting drunk because of him. I should be happy that he will be happy… it kind of… it hurts" his voice was soft, but he didn't seem like he would cry again.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Severus preferred asking before going to kill Lucius. Really, there were two possible outcomes. On one hand, it would be too kind to simply kill Lucius if he had hurt Hadrian, but it would prevent further stupid actions coming from the blond. However, killing him would probably further hurt Hadrian. What a dilemma.

"He said he would ask this guy he liked to court tonight. Those were his words" Severus nearly face palmed. That blond should know better than to be so vague in his wording with Hadrian being so bloody _oblivious_. Regulus sighed.

"I never imagined it would be like this that he realized he was so in love with Lucius" Regulus muttered, and Nathan placed a kiss on his temple.

"No one thought it would be like this. But maybe Lucius will have to learn to be a bit blunt where Hadrian is concerned if he doesn't want to have him dangerously intoxicated" was his reply, "Don't worry, dear, we will all support Hadrian. You know that, right?" his boyfriend nodded, and pecked his lips.

* * *

Lucius saw Hadrian being sit down by his younger brother and his brother's boyfriend. He seemed… hyper.

"I told you he's too oblivious. He probably assumed it will not be him you will ask! And now he's drunk, apparently"

"Really, I should get a medal for idiot of the year" Lucius sighed, "How do I fix this?"

"Maybe go for the traditional ways. Ask him for the last dance, and take him to meet your parents a bit better, as well as friends outside of school. I'm sure Orion has explained the meaning to him"

Orion, as if summoned, appeared in their table, Marvolo behind him.

"Whatever you did for my son to be like this? Severus had to give him a sobering potion!" he whispered-screamed.

"My wording was not correct about… me asking him to court. I will fix it, Lord Black"

"Do so, before I decide that your life isn't so valuable" Lucius would deny to his dying breath that he almost peed himself.

Okay, so Orion was the one that had given his sons the ability to be absolutely terrifying when angry. Rabastan was sufficiently uninvolved in this exchange to notice Marvolo seemed… turned on by this characteristic of the Black lord. Interesting.

* * *

"Hadrian?" Lucius approached his friend, hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend. His stomach churned when he saw the tear tracks he was still working on removing, completely ignoring the glares Severus, Regulus, and Nathan gave him.

"Luc!" Hadrian stood with a slightly pained smile. Lucius winced at that.

"Would you give me the honor to have the last dance?" he asked. Hadrian's eyes widened, meaning he at least understood the meaning behind that.

"Lucius, you're…"

"Hadrian, I should have known better than to be so vague with you. But I will be blunt, in hopes that my feelings are reciprocated. The only man I would ask to court tonight is you, Hadrian. I love you. If you wish to, we can court, and I fully intend to marry you, and have a family with you" the blond said. He wasn't prepared for the armful of Hadrian he got after seeing a blinding smile, but he didn't mind.

"Yes, yes to everything you just said, Lucius… Merlin, I love you, Lucius"

Both were elated. And when Lucius walked around the ballroom with Hadrian holding his hand, greeting people, and when they were together having the last dance… no one had any doubts that those two were together and would face hell if they wanted to come between them. Considering the toast Abraxas and Orion gave for their sons, that hell would come from both families, not only from the two young wizards.

* * *

**So, bit of trivia time. I've never been drunk, but sometimes I've just had enough alcohol to lose a bit of my usual inhibitions (mainly, I get a bit more social). My friends, on the other hand, have been drunk several times, and Harry's behavior in this chapter is a bit based on their actions when drunk - the part of looking for more alcohol, and eating whatever piqued their interest, and swearing they're not drunk, and a bit of oversharing. One of my friends once swore she wasn't drunk enough to puke, and just heaved a bit and spit saliva to prove her point... did not go as expected for her (aka: she puked for more than an hour).**

**Also, I don't like cherry candies.**

**I know it's probably boring to read my notes, as I don't usually write any, but I was in a mood good enough to share a bit.**


	16. Speeches for old coots 101- With Hadrian

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The ride on the train back to Hogwarts after the holidays had been slightly less quiet than the one before. Hadrian was taking all the chances he got to cuddle Lucius, who, despite not being exactly touchy, never complained. Obviously his intended, boyfriend, husband-to-be (or whatever title there was for their relationship), had benefits no one else could claim.

They couldn't do much more, because everyone had decided to share the same compartment, with some expanding charms in place so they could all fit.

"I wonder just how many weddings we'll have to attend next year" Hadrian laughed.

"Not all of us will marry right out of Hogwarts. We'll just have close to two weddings per year"

"Next year will be a third one, though! Dad is definitely going to marry Marvolo" Hadrian grinned.

"How can you be so sure?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, they talked and all, but dad did talk to everyone else too" Sirius added.

"Didn't you see how Marvolo was looking at him, though?" Hadrian countered.

"That's true. When Orion scolded Lucius at the ball, he seemed… turned on, by that scary side" Rabastan chipped in, "Lucius was too scared to notice"

"See, Stan saw it too!"

They high-fived, something Hadrian had taught him and he had liked. Severus refused to do it, Lucius preferred kissing him, his brothers stuck to a fist-bump, and his brothers-in-law sometimes agreed to a high-five, and sometimes for a fist-bump. Remus knew what it meant from the beginning, since he lived in a muggle neighborhood and had seen other people do it, but it had been hilarious to teach Nathan, who sometimes still struggled to see the appropriate moments to do that.

"What about dad, then?" Sirius asked, "Did he look at him the same?"

"Yes. He kind of blushed a bit from time to time, too" Hadrian was smug, "I just hope I get to be best man"

"You know he will probably pick us as his groomsmen, and an adult-adult as his best man, right?" Regulus rolled his eyes. Hadrian shrugged.

"It was worth a shot"

* * *

The news of Hadrian dating Lucius spread like wildfire. A lot of girls were just cooing, some were glaring, and some were crying. None of them minded the girls, to be honest. Not everyone seemed happy about the couple, starting with Dumbledore's slight glare towards them.

"Why should he be upset? It's not about both being guys, that's obvious. He doesn't glare at Severus being with Dmitri" Rabastan grumbled. Hadrian shrugged, but he had felt some pushing into his Occlumency barriers that, coincidentally, had only occurred when he had caught Dumbledore staring at him. He would have to deal with the old coot soon, then! He would let the old man make the first move, maybe lull him into a false sense of control of the situation, but Hadrian really would prove him _so damn wrong he would wish to be the crazy goat he was often compared to!_

"I don't know, and as long as he doesn't bother us about it, I don't care" Hadrian pursed his lips, "I think he's trying to annoy the life out of me, surely he knows how to ask house elves to slice the meats!"

"In any case, though, I think Lucius enjoys being able to serve you" Severus chuckled. The blond shrugged.

"Anything to make Hadrian happy" was his answer, and he was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek.

"My knight in shining armor" and he scooted even closer to him. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Really, was about time. At the Yule Ball, I really thought you two were hopeless" his best friend replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Now, Hadrian, have some decorum. Sticking your tongue out hardly helps our already declining reputation as a scary house" Lucius chuckled. No one dared to mention how all of them acting all sappy with their partners, the blonde included, didn't help either. Truth be told, they were too happy in their relationships that they couldn't find any reason to care.

* * *

Hadrian was summoned to Dumbledore's office after lunch. Since he didn't trust the Headmaster, he requested Slughorn to be present, as well as Flitwick. The first because he was his Head of House, and the second because he wasn't easily manipulated, and he had been the one to give the announcement to him.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Hadrian greeted calmly, if a bit coldly.

"Yes, my boy. Oh, Filius, Horace, I won't take any more time from your hands" Dumbledore had this gentle mannerisms that didn't go up to his eyes, and if one paid close attention, it also didn't quite translate to his movements.

"Professor Slughorn was really kind to accompany me, since he doesn't have to give class right now" Hadrian said, "And Professor Flitwick agreed to coming with me, since he was the one who gave me the message. He doesn't have a class either"

"We don't mind being here, Albus" Filius smiled.

"Surely it isn't necessary, though. You could be grading papers" Dumbledore insisted.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but I would think it could be necessary. I assume you called me about my academic development. Perhaps also to ask about my future plans regarding a career. I don't know how it works here, but I heard some schools had guidance to help students pick classes according to what they want to study in the future. If your reasons involve my studies, then Professor Slughorn, as my Head of House, and Professor Flitwick, as one of my teachers, will be able to provide a richer conversation" Hadrian intervened, politely, with an innocent smile playing at his lips.

Dumbledore was refraining himself from glaring and just order the two professors to leave, instead deciding to accept Hadrian's reasons.

"Of course, my boy. However, this is more on a personal level. I'm afraid we haven't had any chances to talk properly" his act as a sad grandfather was good, but Hadrian wasn't fooled so easily.

"Oh, what that might be? If it's a personality problem, perhaps the three of you can point out which areas have to be worked on"

"I was thinking more of your friends. I heard you and Lucius Malfoy are courting"

"Yes, everyone knows that"

"See, we are living in a rather… difficult time. There is a man, Lord Voldemort. He's really dangerous, a fan of practicing Dark Arts, and very violent. Some families have sided with him, and I feel the obligation to tell you that young Malfoy belongs into one of those families. He shares the ideas of muggles being less than us, and they have quite derogatory terms for wizards and witches born from muggle parents"

There was silence, and Hadrian blinked. And then laughed.

"That's all?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand how you can laugh at this. It is a serious matter"

"With all due respect, Headmaster, you must be aware that I belong to a family that is considered Dark. And not just any dark family, but one of the most powerful. Practicing Dark Arts is not a crime, or should not be one, because a lot of people have Dark cores, and even if they cast a levitating spell, it could be registered Dark. It's ridiculous. I haven't been here for long, but I have realized how a lot of things work. And this… Voldemort… the news haven't spoken too much of violence from his part, at least. You will have to back up that claim. And you make it sound as if we're at war. Taking sides? Maybe their ideals can be similar, but unless they're pitted to fight against another 'side', that wording is just confusing. As for the Malfoys, I have met them. They're lovely people. Lucius is an amazing wizard, and an amazing man, and I'm lucky to be dating him. I know the derogatory word: mudblood. I have only heard it when muggleborns refuse to accept wizarding ways. Maybe it's insulting, but they're turning their back on part of them"

"Maybe? Insulting? My boy, it's downright degrading!"

"Oh, so you must also complain about how purebloods are seen as bigoted simply because we have our own customs?" Hadrian cocked an eyebrow, "And, please, do not call me 'your boy'. I'm Lord Black's boy, in any case"

"You can't expect muggleborns to give up their customs! This is a new world, a shock for them, you surely understand how we can't force them…"

"Perhaps not, but they're trying to force _muggle_ customs upon us. Like Christmas. We celebrate Yule. And the ridiculous things they want to celebrate Halloween with. I will tell you one thing, Headmaster. When I was not with my family, I was with _muggles_. And you know what? I hate them. They called me a freak for years, and would still do if I hadn't been able to escape their, _oh so loving and generous care_. And there are a lot of other things they did that I hated, but I will not tell you which because, simply put, I do not trust you.

»You seem to be biased to defend anyone that falls into the 'Light' category, in your eyes, and muggleborns, and muggles, but you don't care about anyone that shows even the slightest 'Dark' inclination, or purebloods. This has translated to the predominant Light house, Gryffindor, and the predominant Dark house, Slytherin to be considered enemies, even if before being sorted everyone was friends with everyone. You favor Gryffindors, and dismiss Slytherins. This is the first time you pick someone from Slytherin to express your concerns, and it's about a personal choice, nothing related to academics, no worries about valid personality flaws that could be bettered. Just to _warn_ me about someone who I love, and who loves me back. So excuse me if I don't take you or your words seriously, but you haven't given me any reason to do so"

Awkward silence didn't even begin to describe what followed Hadrian's speech.

Slughorn had never actually minded Albus' actions or doubted his words, but, really, Hadrian's accusations _were_ accurate. He had just chosen to ignore them in favor of his Slug Club members, present, past and prospects.

Flitwick, on the other side, was rather neutral in everything, but what his recent student was saying was true. It made him feel a slight shame that he had never intervened so all the teachers would be fair to all houses instead of favoring their own, and that he had never made any attempts, like Pomona, to get everyone to get along.

And Albus? Oh, he was furious, but he was fighting a lost battle right now. He would have to bid his time, and strike when everyone least expected it.

Hadrian was conscious of the three professors' thoughts. Really, they were too easy to read with their facial expressions. He probably was the same, but that was not the point. He would just have to take care of Dumbledore before he could do something to him or his family, since he obviously felt they were a threat.


	17. Bye Bumblebee, hello stepfather

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"He wanted to _warn_ you?" Regulus snorted, "He's lost his mind"

"And what did you tell him?" Lucius caressed the soft messy tresses that Hadrian had let grow since he arrived at Hogwarts. He was probably going to cut it, but for now he didn't care, and he was happy to let Lucius run his fingers through it as much as he wanted.

"Some well-deserved truths. It didn't hurt that Slughorn and Flitwick were present. He didn't like it, but I'm making up some plans to take care of him so he won't be a problem anymore. It's like a small thorn, and just bothering from time to time. If you give it a chance, though, it will infect you, and it will kill you. I'll just pull out the thorn" Hadrian hummed softly, enjoying Lucius' caresses.

"Have you told your father yet?" Severus asked. Hadrian nodded.

"I wrote to him after that little meeting. Now we just have to wait and watch" the Black grinned.

* * *

As Hadrian said, they just had to wait. Two more days. When they were having lunch, three Aurors showed up. Moody among them.

Hadrian, after discovering all the manipulations Dumbledore had done in his life, at the other timeline, had taken the task to search for anything and everything that could discredit the man. At some point, he probably even felt like Dumbledore truly had his best interests at heart, but it was hard to let go the fact that he had to live with the Dursley family and even having to go back every summer, only getting a brief break from his mistreatment when they thought a serial killer would get them if _Harry_ so much as hinted to some sort of abuse. No, Dumbledore was _not_ getting away with it.

And now, seeing as the Headmaster had taken a personal interest in his relationship with Lucius, he could not trust him enough to stay put as he should. Best part was that he knew where to find all the dirty details. He was in school, though, so he relegated that job to Orion and Marvolo. Technically, only to Orion, but considering that was a common goal with Marvolo, and that Lord Riddle was in the process of asking his father's hand in marriage, it was also a job for him.

To his surprise, not much was different between the two Headmasters. It was slightly unnerving to realize that some people actually _chose_ to be like that, no matter what happened around them. Alas, he would not dwell on it. As soon as the magic-suppressing cuffs were placed on Dumbledore, in front of the entire school, and he had his charges and rights read to him, quite loudly, Hadrian knew they were free of the old Bumblebee. And probably his Fire Chicken, if they did not behave in his absence.

"Who would've thought he was so evil? He faked his kindness!"

It was everything the students talked about for about a week. Until the exams came up, and the teachers were giving away more work to get them to focus on their studies.

Even if McGonagall was Deputy Headmistress, Flitwick was made Headmaster until the year ended. Then the Board of Governors would decide who would be in charge, or if they would be overseeing the school directly.

Overall, Hadrian was satisfied with the results.

_'Hadrian,_

_I'm sure you noticed my interest in your father at the Yule Ball he held. At least, part of it. You were not entirely sober, as I later found out. I know I am not the most prominent lord, and I cannot monetarily offer the same as other purebloods. I also know that no one really knows much about me, aside from the ideals I hold and the opinions I give for laws._

_I will start with talking about myself, as a process to let you know me better, and perhaps obtain your blessing, as well as your brothers', to ask your father to marry me._

_I grew up in a muggle orphanage. I hate them. They mistreated me since I can remember, either calling me names as 'freak' and 'monster', or beating me. When I got into Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin. I made some friends, but I always found hard to trust anyone. After graduating, I traveled the world. I had saved up for some trips, and then I was able to get by, by doing some odd jobs. I was glad I learned a good translating spell. I learned a lot of things in my travels. England, for instance, has a more segregated magic society, at least regarding creatures, and several subjects, such as magical music, do exist, even as careers._

_I am a half-blood. My father was a muggle, and my mother had magical ascendancy, pureblood, but she was nearly a squib. The Gaunt family, descendants from Salazar Slytherin. My father never knew he had me with my mother. She had slipped a love potion to get him to marry her. I wasn't conceived under those effects, fortunately. No one really knows the consequences. I have met my father. As far as I know, if he had known about me, he would've taken me in. I was not a bastard, by law, so his parents would've accepted me too. I talk to him occasionally. For a muggle, he is rather open-minded. About magic, homosexuality, and creatures. He never had other kids, so I think that is part of him wanting to get along, but he's honest. I admit I've read his mind to truly know his feelings about the entire situation. I don't regret it._

_My grades at school were excellent. After my travels, I came back, and I have spent some years trying to get some laws through in the Ministry, only to have Dumbledore refuse them every single time. That was the reason I met with the Dark families. It didn't go as I had planned, as you know due to your father's intervention. However, lately, since I started listening to your advice, and his advice, not to mention with Dumbledore gone, it has been easier to get people to see reason._

_I do not consider myself perfect, or inherently good. But I have grown to love your father, and I wish to see him happy. I know I am not the best candidate, and he most likely has much more promising prospects, but I still ask for a chance._

_Yours,_

_T. Marvolo Riddle'_

Hadrian was nearly caressing the parchment. It was thick, elegant, and the material screamed high-end, but simple. Marvolo didn't have a famous last name. He was a lord, most likely from his mother's side, but the Gaunt Family had been disgraced many generations ago, practicing incest constantly, and spending their fortune instead of saving up or taking up new profitable businesses. Marvolo had managed to make a name for himself, and was now a powerful ally to have, even if he wasn't a pureblood. He wasn't as rich as the Black Family, which had generations' worth of heavy interest and profits from ventures behind, as well as magically powerful and some famous individuals. But he was filthy rich, nonetheless, all through his hard work, and good decisions for his investments.

Marvolo was selling himself short in that letter. Hadrian quite liked the man, and his sharp wit. Of course, the fact that he used common sense and was willing to take advice from others for his own goals helped. Not everyone was willing to be told that their methods were wrong.

_'Marvolo,_

_Your letter didn't come much as a surprise. As you might imagine, I will show this to my brothers. They will most likely send their own letters to reply yours._

_That being said, I must disagree with your statement. The one in which you say you're not a good prospect for my father. It is a bit weird that you are writing me your life story in hopes to get married to him. I appreciate the thought, as I'm sure my brothers will. You would become our stepfather. Even if we've maintained correspondence, that is quite a different relationship that would form between us. I haven't been with my father long, as you know. I assume you wrote to me, since I would be the one that felt more threatened to be forgotten, not only because we already wrote to each other._

_That's a talk for another day. I will be quick. You're approved. I'm an adult wizard. I will have moments with my father to build a proper father-son relationship with him. I have gathered that he wasn't happy with Walburga, and he suffered the loss of his Hogwarts love. So, I want him to be happy. If you make him happy, then I'm good._

_I must warn you, though. If my father is sad, and it is in any way your fault, you will rue the day you met me. Even if it was Yule Ball and it was pleasant. And I will probably make you regret your mother meeting your father, but that's beside the point._

_Yours,_

_Hadrian, your new stepson'_

* * *

"Luc, can you read this?"

"Marvolo wrote to you about your father?"

"Yeah. I approve, you know? He deserves happiness. Here's the letter Marvolo sent. I'm showing it to my brothers later. May I borrow Figaro to deliver it?"

"Of course. I'll go with you to the owlery" the blond finished reading Marvolo's letter, "He seems serious, and he just gave you his entire backstory to see if you deemed him appropriate" both walked to the owlery, discussing the possible marriage between the lords.


	18. Belby finally gets expelled

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"So, you're telling me… Regulus had a crush on me?"

"Wow… Severus is right. Purebloods _are_ oblivious" Hadrian mumbled. James Potter was in shock.

"As if you weren't one!" Pettigrew scoffed. Hadrian glared.

"Did I give you permission to talk to me? No. I don't like you, you don't seem to like me, and there's that. So shut up while I'm having a conversation with someone else. It isn't polite to interrupt" he sneered. Lucius watched from the Slytherin table with satisfaction.

"Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" Severus asked.

"I love him, but sitting with Gryffindors will only give everyone an aneurysm. Though, I will admit I would like to see Dumbledore have a heart attack at the sight. Since he isn't here anymore, I don't see the point, however" the blond replied contemptuously. Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"You are just a tad vindictive, are you?"

"I'm Head Boy. He realistically had no reasons to think I would be a bad influence on Hadrian. Removing, of course, that I'm Dark, and I come from a Dark family. My father is happily placing a lot of charges on my behalf while the legal proceedings are still going. The Kiss would only be a formality at this point" Lucius sniffed.

"You Slytherins can be quite scary when you want to" Nathan said. Regulus smirked.

"You haven't seen a thing"

"What?"

* * *

Nathan got his answer when Belby had his ban from Hogwarts removed. It was temporary, in order for him to get his things. Lord Orion Black had gotten his way on getting the boy expelled from the school for the use of the Cruciatus curse on Hadrian without more reason than his jealousy and pettiness. His parents were distraught, but Lord Black had ignored their pleas. For him, Damocles Belby was no better than the prisoners that were already rotting in Azkaban.

As soon as Belby was in the school, though, escorted by an Auror, Hadrian had glared daggers while nearly hiding behind Lucius. Before practically disappearing from everyone's radar after a few minutes. Nathan had never seen him like that, and it made him wonder just what had happened in _that_ incident Regulus mentioned from time to time.

If he thought Lucius had just a vindictive streak towards Dumbledore due to the old coot's attempt at interference of his and Hadrian's relationship, he was quite wrong. The Head Boy's eyes were alight with fury, and had watched every move Belby made inside the school like a hawk. Yes, including when the boy was packing in his former dorm. He had used the argument that he was Head Boy, and his concern regarding the rest of his schoolmates, of course, to be able to follow him. Belby didn't seem comfortable, but as soon as he had opened his mouth to argue, Lucius had torn him down without mercy.

"You are in no position to protest, Belby. You attacked a fellow student with an unforgivable curse, with no real reason, and you are no longer a student here. You are no more than a criminal heading for Azkaban right now. Stop whining, because look where that got you" the blond sneered at him, "If I have to see your face again at some point in my life, it will be too soon, trust me. I have no desire to follow you because I like you. As I stated to Auror Wood, I am only here because of my valid concern regarding the wellbeing of all the students, but especially of the one you attacked"

While everyone knew he had hit Hadrian with a Cruciatus curse, no one knew he had locked the middle Black brother up in a supply closet, and that Hadrian had passed out and had blood on him. Those details would only help any enemies, like Belby, to take advantage of him.

So, Severus and Lucius were actually in charge of making a vow that no one would know all the details, unless they also vowed to care for Hadrian in the best way they could. No one _knew_ how he had grown up. Even Orion only had some hints, and heavy ones at that, but Hadrian hadn't really talked about his life with the muggles. Severus, who had grown up with an abusive father, knew some of the possibilities.

Nathan, however, was not yet one of those people. Regulus wouldn't tell him.

"Where did Hadrian disappear to?" Regulus asked, "I looked everywhere for him. Belby is gone"

"Doesn't appear on our map" Sirius bit his lower lip, checking the parchment. Remus sighed, and whispered he could sniff for him. The oldest Black nodded and Remus hurried to smell every floor until he finally found a trail. It took him to the seventh floor. Sirius arrived with Regulus, Severus, and Lucius, shortly after he had stopped.

"I wouldn't usually be this obvious, but… this is a wall" Regulus deadpanned. The blond frowned, and touched the wall.

"You say this is where Hadrian could be?"

"Yes. Just… gut feeling" Sirius muttered. After a few minutes just staring between Sirius and the wall, though, a new door appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Remus hesitated, but he was the first to open it.

They trailed in behind him, and what they found was… shocking, to say the least. Hadrian was cuddled on a huge sort of pillow (only Remus and Severus recognized it as a massive, fluffy beanbag), a light blanket over him, a book on the floor, and Hadrian asleep. There was no visible roof, being more like the Great Hall. Instead of showing the weather outside, though, it showed a night with no clouds, and the ones that were in Astronomy were able to identify several constellations, the main one being Canis Major.

Regulus made a move to try and wake Hadrian up, but Lucius stopped him.

"Let me stay until he wakes. I think he might be tired"

"We didn't have classes today"

"No, but seeing Belby probably brought back some memories that were not pleasant" the blond explained softly, "Just… trust me?"

"We do. Thank you. Just make sure he's okay" Sirius said, and nearly shoved everyone else out of the room. Lucius removed his shoes, and sat on the side of the big fluffy pillow, slowly leaning into it to be a bit more comfortable. He fell asleep shortly after that.

* * *

Someone was poking at his side when he woke up. He opened his eyes to find Hadrian over him, a light smile on his face.

"Luc… you came here… how did you find me?" he asked.

"Somehow, Remus and Sirius had a gut feeling you were behind a blank wall on the seventh floor. We spend some minutes watching it until a new door appeared, and we entered, and… well. They left me to see you were okay. I guess I was a bit tired"

"After Belby being here, it's no surprise, really" Hadrian sighed, and pecked Lucius' lips, "You're still my knight shining armor, watching his every move. How did you actually find me?"

"I don't know. Sirius said it was gut feeling that you were here, or, well, behind the wall, sort of. Remus called us here. They weren't able to find you in their map" the blond explained, "Do you know where we are, anyway? I had never seen this room"

"Yes. It's called the Room of Requirement. You arrive at the wall, think of what you need, and the room that appears is what you asked for. It's a really complicated spell, I suspect Ravenclaw and Slytherin had something to do with its creation" Hadrian shrugged, "In any case, I think this is a nice room to run away from your problems if you want to"

"How do you know about this place, though? You haven't been here for that long…"

Hadrian hesitated.

"There's something I need to tell you. A lot of things, actually" was his answer, "But not today, Lucius. Let's go back to the dorms before the others worry too much" Lucius could not help but think they were already too worried, but decided against voicing it.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked Hadrian as soon as he saw the pair entering the dorms. Hadrian smiled.

"Really good, actually. Finally, some peace. Even if we still have NEWTs left. So… what are you guys doing down here?" he questioned Sirius, Remus, James, and Nathan, who were with them, "Is it too late for curfew?"

"No, no. We were just playing chess" Remus said. Hadrian cocked an eyebrow.

"Did Regulus go cry when you beat him?"

"Hey!" his little brother protested.

"A bit" Remus chuckled.

"Cool"

"This is not amusing" the youngest of them pouted. Hadrian grinned, and pinched his cheeks a bit, "I'm not a baby!"

"You're still too adorable" Nathan pecked his cheeks when Hadrian headed to sit on Lucius' lap.

"What?! I'll have you know I'm _not_ adorable! I'm _hot_ and…"

"Cute" Nathan shut him up with a kiss to his lips. Regulus melted, and Hadrian laughed.

"Really… how anyone could believe Slytherins are evil is beyond me" he muttered.


	19. Skipping five months because boredom

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You know, I think it was quite impressive how our year was the one that kicked Dumbledore out. Thanks to Hadrian, too" Rabastan mentioned to Severus on their way to their compartment, "And to think he wasn't here since the start of the term…"

"He really took us by storm, I think" Severus agreed, "Imagine if Lucius married Narcissa. Probably only to produce an heir, even if they do get along"

"It was out of convenience"

"What about your parents? Have they found anyone for you?" the dark-haired wizard asked. The redhead sighed.

"They have"

"Is it someone we know?"

"Yes. Fabian Prewett" Rabastan replied, "We haven't talked, though I did try to ask him to come to the Manor at some point during the summer. You know… to get to know each other"

"Fabian, really?"

"Yeah. My parents don't care enough about how his sister will marry a Weasley. And they chose him because he's a Slytherin. They think he could be a better match for me. I think he doesn't like the idea, and I know he knows, because his parents sent both of us a letter. They welcomed me to the family. Sort of. Gideon glared daggers at me in Astronomy for the last month, save from the days we had NEWTs" Rabastan pouted. Severus frowned.

"Have you told your parents this?"

"Of course not. I don't want them to have to go through that process again. I'm not the heir to the Lestrange name, and we aren't Blacks or Malfoys"

"Rabastan?" Severus stopped walking, worried, "You still belong in a powerful family. You're good looking, you're brilliant, you're funny… you have a lot of qualities, okay? You deserve to be happy. He's lucky he got you as his intended, got it?"

"Doesn't feel like it, but thank you, Severus. I really appreciate this"

"What will you do? Now that we graduated…"

"I'll go into Healer training with Hadrian. I think it'll be cool to be work friends too with him, and it's a profession that helps people. I'm not expected to go into the political arena unless Rodolphus refuses to do so, but he likes to be there, so…" Rabastan shrugged, and they resumed walking. Severus made some eye contact with Hadrian when they finally got into their magically expanded compartment, and the middle Black brother gave a curt nod, understanding what had happened with Rabastan. He would go and talk to the Prewett twins. Oh, he wouldn't let them mess with his friend.

Fabian and Gideon looked up from their books when the door to their compartment was opened. They watched as Hadrian closed it behind him, and locked it, and placed charms, wandless and silently.

"It's two against one, if you're looking for trouble" Gideon pointed out. Hadrian smirked.

"Oh, you two stand no chance against me, to be honest" he replied, "For now, though, I'm not here looking for trouble. I'm here because you two are assholes, and I don't like it. I would stay out of your business, but this involves one of my best friends, cousin-in-law, and… you get the idea, right? Rabastan is like a brother to me. Even more so than Sirius. He was of the first ones to welcome me into Slytherin, and we grew close. I knew his parents were looking for someone to betroth him to. So far, I don't like that it was Fabian they chose. You seemed cool, but you've made him doubt himself even more than being born second in his family has"

"I didn't…"

"He tried approaching you, and you ignored him. I saw the… situation. And you, Gideon, have done nothing but glare at him for the last month, when both were informed of the contract" the twins were slightly shocked to notice Hadrian could tell them apart, even if they were in their identical casual robes, "Let me be clear on something. Rabastan is funny, kind, even if he was in Slytherin and hid it really well. He has a mischievous streak because he likes to have fun from time to time, and he didn't like Astronomy because he preferred sleeping. He's brilliant, and his mind is sharp. He got eight Outstanding NEWTs, and the rest Exceeded Expectations. But you know what's wrong with him? He is the second child. He isn't the heir to the Lestrange Lordship, and even if they love each other dearly, Rodolphus has always been the firstborn, and the one his parents paid more attention to. He only got his contract because Rodolphus is already set to be married to Bellatrix, and his parents wanted someone with similar standing so they could be sure that both their kids had worthy spouses. So there's that. And Rabastan didn't mind, because he thinks no one will actually want to be with him just because of himself.

"I don't care about you much, even if you were options my brothers looked into to set me up. I don't know you well either. Nevertheless, I will not stand for Rabastan to be hurt. And he is hurting. So you better get your shit together, and gather the guts to either try to be in a relationship with him, a proper one, or you get the balls to tell your parents you don't want to marry him. One would think that you would be bold enough to do the latter, too, if the rumors that you don't care that your sister will marry a blood traitor are true. I digress.

»"I'm not the most patient person, as you can probably figure out on your own. You _do_ have brains, if anything else. So, I need an answer.

"Of my choice? So soon?"

"Of course. If you do not want to pursue a relationship with him, I will look for someone that is willing to make him happy and worship the air he breathes and the ground he walks on, as he deserves. Considering who I am… well, it won't be too hard" Hadrian's grin was something sort of feral, and Gideon pitied the man that crossed him. He could see his brother thinking, analyzing the situation. He kind of hoped he wouldn't be in trouble, no matter what he chose. Hadrian was a force that should not be taken lightly.

There was silence. Long, tense silence. Hadrian didn't seem to mind much, but he did look into his watch, and then at Fabian, a clear question in his eyes. Eyes that were also showing some level of disdain towards them, and a spark that was a sign of just how dangerous the middle Black brother could be.

Fabian knew they weren't bad-looking, if the amount of people that had had crushes on them during their school years was any indication. They had been together since before their birth, with Gideon. No one usually could tell them apart if they weren't using their House colors, but somehow, the Slytherins _always_ knew how to tell them apart. They reckoned it had a bit to do with how Gideon tended to sit in their table with Fabian, plus how they slept in the same room as him. However, Hadrian Black had been able to tell them apart in his short months spent in Hogwarts. He was something no one expected in two ways. One, no one really expected a new seventh year so suddenly, and a Black family member at that. Two, Hadrian challenged every mold that one could try to put on him based on his family and his House, sometimes even the mold some people had started to place him as the middle brother, and therefore middle personality of Sirius and Regulus.

But this wasn't about Hadrian. This was about Rabastan. Fabian admitted he had never talked to the guy, even if they were in the same House. He mostly talked to Gideon, and there was that. He didn't feel the need to talk to them, especially considering they were all purebloods and probably still shared many of the ideals of their parents. Meaning, they would judge him about his sister's choice of husband.

Truth be told, Gideon and himself were _not_ okay with Arthur Weasley. It was simple as he turned his back to wizarding customs, and embraced muggle ones. They would be lucky to have powerful children, with how disconnected they had become to mother magic by ignoring the proper rites and traditions. They still loved their sister, but her choices were not the best. They knew it, but they refused friendship with purebloods because they knew how they would be seen.

The contract offer of the Lestrange Lord had been unexpected, but their father had accepted easily. The Lestrange family, even if not on par with the Blacks, was powerful in its own right, and more than just greatly respected. Fabian, though, had been reluctant. He didn't want to face how Rabastan would look at him like nothing more than a chore, and perhaps with great deal of disdain because of his sister's choices.

And here was Hadrian, telling him he was an asshole and that he was hurting his intended by ignoring him. Apparently, Hadrian, who had only spent some months in Hogwarts, knew his housemates better than Fabian, who had spent seven years in the same dorm, did.

"I will pursue a real relationship with Rabastan" Fabian finally said. Hadrian smiled, this time in a gentle way.

"Great. I do hope it works out. I would hate to torture you. Now, you should go to our compartment to make your intentions known clearly. You can take Gideon with you" Hadrian unlocked the compartment, and removed all the spells before leaving. The twins looked at each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gideon"

"Fabian, he just threatened you"

"He's worried about Rabastan, and I understand, Gideon. I do. He's just showing his worry in a Slytherin way. When we're worried, we just… threaten the threat, or dispose of it without anyone knowing it was us. It's true we're twins, but we're still separate people, brother. And I want to take a chance. To make Rabastan happy. I, at least, owe him to try" Fabian sighed. Gideon nodded, "Come with me"

The brothers stood and Fabian guided them to the compartment the rest of his year mates shared with their significant others. And the three Gryffindors. Peter Pettigrew was being petty by ignoring his supposed best friends because Sirius didn't 'stand up for him against his bullying brother'. Frankly, it was ridiculous. In any case, they had all graduated, and the short blond boy would probably just go on and have better friends.

Fabian knocked, effectively shutting everyone up. The compartment opened to show Nathan, who cocked an eyebrow, and then went back to Regulus, who was observing them. Not as closely as Hadrian and Severus, but probably with the same intensity. Rabastan was staring at him almost impassively, but Fabian noticed the moment when he seemed to prepare himself for something. The word _rejection_ flashed through his mind. He maybe was expecting rejection.

"Rabastan, I apologize for being an asshole to you. I would apologize on behalf of my brother, but he's capable of doing it on his own. I know we already are in a courting contract. However, if you are agreeable, I would like to pursue a real relationship with you" he said, concise, to the point, but gentle and firm. Rabastan blinked, slightly surprised. He assumed Fabian had come to call it off, or maybe indeed apologize, but he didn't expect the apology _and_ a request to have a real relationship. He suspected Hadrian had something to do with it, probably threatened him if he hurt Rabastan… and the younger Lestrange smiled in his mind. Really, he wasn't stupid enough to miss the chance to have a happy relationship.


	20. Interlude - Where he came from

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hadrian was squirming a bit in his seat, Orion sighed. This conversation was not going to be easy. Severus was there as support for Hadrian, but also with the inheritance potions prepared, to prove everything Hadrian said was true. And yes, the middle Black brother was going to explain everything to his 'brothers', Rabastan, and Lucius.

To be honest, Hadrian had started losing sleep about it. He dreamt that Lucius broke up with him when he found out, and that his brothers refused to acknowledge him. Severus had never seen Hadrian scared like that. It was a different fear from what Belby had caused, and he had tried to get his friend to open up about the issues behind that new fear, to no avail. Orion, on his part, had been getting Hadrian some warm milk with honey to calm him down, with a few drops of Calming Draught if it had scaled to a panicked state. However, after a few weeks like that, they had suggested Hadrian to tell them too.

Telling them was anticlimactic. Apart from Lucius apologizing for his actions (actions that obviously hadn't happened and wouldn't happen now), Rabastan being in shock of being such an asshole that he tortured Longbottom and his wife to insanity, Regulus thankful that he didn't die, and Sirius' relief at changing his ways of bullying… they were all okay. For Sirius and Remus (who had joined them), it was a bit weird to think of Hadrian as a son, but the middle Black brother assured them he didn't expect them to be his parental figures. They were the same age, after all. But it explained a lot of things. Like Hadrian having werewolf blood in him. And the nose. It was Remus'.

"So… you're not going to leave me?" Hadrian asked. Lucius frowned.

"Do you want me to?"

"No!"

"I'm not going anywhere. And we better start planning our wedding, because my parents do want to go all out for it. And they want to enjoy their grandchildren, so they're kind of pushing me. I will not tarnish your perfect reputation by having kids outside of a marriage bond" the blond said. Hadrian outright laughed.

"I want four children!" he said, "And get me a ring before making any wedding plans, blondie. My father won't listen to your requests until he sees a ring"

Lucius spluttered, and Hadrian pecked his cheek, as they continued looking for the perfect set of knives to threaten Marvolo's intimate parts should he decide to hurt Orion. True, the wedding was imminent, and he had been approved, but better safe than sorry, right? Lucius couldn't help but wonder if Lord Riddle knew the extent of the consequences of his decision to marry the Black Lord. Truly insane or not, the Blacks were not above killing if they felt it was justified. Hadrian was way too nonchalant about it, too.


	21. The beginning of the Black-Riddle family

**I do not own Harry Potter.**** Sorry for the delay! I got caught up in uni work, I have tests this week, and I went with my mom to her doctor's appointment, since she'll be having surgery next week. There aren't a lot more chapters, but I still need to change several things on them, so starting with this one, the updates will be even slower. It will be done by the end of September at most, though, if everything goes as planned.**

"I can't believe you asked Abraxas to be your best man. I was thinking of him as my own best man" Marvolo was put out, and Orion was amused to discover that his fiancé was pouting. In a very pureblood way, but pouting still.

"I apologize" he said, but, to Marvolo, it sounded way too much like the 'sorry not sorry' Hadrian was prone to for him to believe the slightly younger lord, "Do you not have any other friends?"

"Not as close as Abraxas. Considering Hadrian has been insisting on Abraxas and I getting along since he's courting with Lucius, and I have been rather busy making sure I'm not seen as the next Dark Lord due to my alliances, I have not had much time to grow close to other appropriate lords" Marvolo replied easily, "Maybe Roderick Lestrange?"

"Oh, yes, he would be good. He does think of you as a good friend. Apparently, you changing your mind about branding our children helped his opinion of you to be better, too"

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"As cattle, I recall it was?" Orion chuckled, "Sorry, darling, but it was a terrible idea. You can think of it this way, though. If you hadn't given up that silly idea, we wouldn't be getting married, and you wouldn't get to be with me until we die"

Marvolo rolled his eyes, but kissed Orion softly.

"I will have to thank Hadrian for that until I die, love" he replied softly.

* * *

"Lucius, we will have matching something, right? For my dad's wedding"

"Yes, of course"

"Cool, because I got us matching robes. It wouldn't do to have anything less visible, really, I don't really want to murder anyone at the wedding because they made the mistake of flirting with you. There's an incoming wave of foreign lords and heirs, and I will not tolerate them making passes at my handsome boyfriend" Hadrian chirped, "Speaking of handsome boyfriends, have you seen any of my brothers-in-law?"

"Nathan was finishing the paperwork to enter the Healer training today, but he said he would be coming for dinner. Regulus has been doing his homework so he can have a free summer to spend time with him before they start rushing with school and apprenticeship respectively. Dmitri is spending his day with Severus, they will run errands together, but Severus said they would be here for dinner as well. Remus and Sirius were in the library last time I checked"

"Perfect. Dad and Marvolo will arrive for dinner after making the last arrangements for the wedding, and we will all have dinner together. Can you imagine when we all have kids? We will need a manor with much more space so we aren't bumping into each other"

"Hadrian, this manor really does not allow people to bump into each other, even if it had twenty heads under its roof" Lucius deadpanned. Hadrian ignored him.

"I want a palace so everyone can fit there" the dark-haired wizard said. Lucius chuckled, and placed a kiss to his intended's temple.

"I will make sure you have it" as always, Hadrian melted into the warmth of the love of his life. If someone had told him a year ago (or twenty-one years in the future?) that he would be calling Lucius Malfoy the love of his life, he would've most probably try to get them checked by mind healers. While he didn't outright hate the man anymore (no point, he _had_ been dead), this trip to the past hadn't been exactly planned, much less whatever happened after his arrival. Of course he took advantage of it, but it still wasn't planned. Not even the Dumbledore part. When he had gotten all the information to sink Dumbledore, the man was already dead, so there wasn't a point. Now, he had been able to use it.

Right now, his main thought was how he wouldn't trade his new life for anything. He had a loving fiancé, and a family. Not in the way he had imagined, true, but a family nonetheless. One that loved him, supported him, and made him feel warm and content.

* * *

Sirius, Hadrian, and Regulus were sitting to the left, as was the Malfoy family (save for Abraxas, of course). Marvolo's side was mostly occupied by the people who would've become his 'followers', Hadrian noted, but a lot were also people he never met, from other countries. His _darling_ friend Igor was in that group, unsurprisingly. Their own side of the venue consisted of a lot of prominent British figures and purebloods, of course, but also the Black family, in various degrees of closeness.

The venue itself was beautiful, since the best decorators had been hired, of course. The aisle was marked by a carpet of white rose petals, along silver-thread ribbons floating with fairy lights (in the quite literal sense, the glow came from small charmed fairies), and some small peony bouquets were placed in a way they formed some valleys between them with the ribbons. Silver chairs were lined with pale green ribbons and leaves for the guests to sit. Hadrian could see the giant floating chandeliers for the reception. They were full of white roses and peonies, with the splash of eucalyptus and olive leaves. Save from the family of each of them, no one else could see them, as to give the other guests a huge 'wow' factor.

Finally, the musicians started playing the wedding march, and Marvolo stopped himself from fidgeting, Hadrian noticed. Lord Orion Black walked down the aisle to the altar they had set up the day before, which was made of onyx and obsidian, with delicate silver engravings. Most engravings were vines, but there were several runes. Long story short, it was a beautifully made magical centerpiece. It had belonged to the Black family for generations, nearly since the start of their house, and had only been used for the most important ceremonies: blessing of children, the naming of the new Lord of the House, and, of course, marriages. It wasn't used for marriages that were not based on love, hence Orion using it was sending an important message for everyone who even dared to say something negative of his new husband. Of course, his three sons had been hesitant about using it, but they trusted Marvolo enough.

Meaning, they trusted Hadrian's threats had worked well enough so Marvolo wouldn't actually be in the receiving end of his stepsons' hexes.

Orion finally made it to the altar, where Marvolo kissed his hand softly, and allowed himself a smile as the both turned to see the officiant.

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to be witnesses of one of the most beautiful ceremonies one can see: marriage bonding. As most of you may already know, a bonding is inherently different to a normal marriage. Today we will call upon magic itself to bind these two honorable men together until death separates them" the old man smiled gently. Hadrian smiled, and was now decided to ask Lucius if he would be willing to do this ceremony.

The officiant kept talking, and started a soft chant, something that made everyone feel some tingles in their magic, in their skin, and some new energy flowing in their veins.

"Who will stand for Orion Cassio Black?"

"I will" Abraxas took a step closer to Orion, who smiled at him.

"Who will stand for Thomas Marvolo Riddle?"

"I will" Roderick Lestrange stepped closer to Marvolo, who nodded at him.

"Now, please, recite the vows after me" an aura surrounded each of the wizards at the altar. The grooms repeated the ancient words the officiant said. After they finishing exchanging vows, the glows of the grooms danced around both of them, eventually mixing as they placed the wedding rings on each other's fingers, "What magic has bound let not be split until death. So mote it be" the glows disappeared after a snap, and the newlyweds shared a soft yet passionate kiss, with every guest clapping. Marvolo's smile, even if it wasn't as bright and wide as Orion's, wasn't any less real.

Acaya was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, and was the first, after the three Black scions, to congratulate the newlyweds.

* * *

"Now, this will be confusing. We already call dad… well, dad" Sirius said, "And calling Marvolo 'father' sounds too stuffy, and calling him by his name sounds as if we don't actually like him as a part of our family"

"Papa" Hadrian deadpanned, "We call Marvolo papa"

"Sounds appropriate enough. At least we won't have to resort to another language" Regulus muttered. Hadrian snorted. Knowing Regulus, _père _would've probably be his solution, but he refused to call Marvolo something so close to a fruit's name. And even if they did have family in France, and their origins could also be tracked to France, _they weren't actually French_.

"Great! Now, are we still on with the plan for the speech?"

"Of course" Hadrian replied to Sirius, "Just make sure James doesn't fuck something up. The last thing we need is some stuck up pureblood screaming bloody murder because of a new hair color" he added thoughtfully.

"And what is that plan for the speech?" Lucius' deep voice asked, cocking his perfect eyebrow. Had Hadrian been someone a tad easier to intimidate, he would've spilt their plans. As it was, he rolled his eyes, and just patted his intended's arm.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, shush, they're sharing their first dance"

Everyone watched as the newlyweds spun around the dancefloor gracefully, no mistakes in their steps, and both of them looking as the handsome and powerful lords they were.

* * *

Orion clinked his glass gently with a tiny spoon, making everyone fall silent.

"Thank you for coming here today. As all of you know, my previous marriage was a farce, not to mention a prison" Marvolo held his hand in support, and Orion smiled softly, "After I managed to free myself from it, I decided to focus on my sons. At the time, I had resigned myself with not having one of them with me. I was not looking for a new relationship, much less to marry again. Marvolo… it was no secret we did not agree on many things. It came a bit unexpectedly when he requested to court me. And just like that, I found myself falling in love. For real this time. Despite our different opinions on some things, we both listen to each other, and we have learned to overcome them, together. He accepts and treats my three sons as his own. I could not have asked for a better man to share the rest of my life with" some people were sniffling, some were already crying (silently for the most part, they _were_ purebloods and they did _not_ wail), and the three Black scions were smiling. While Hadrian was the closest to Marvolo, Sirius and Regulus felt he was another father to them, maybe in a different way than Orion, but as a father nonetheless.

Marvolo stood to kiss Orion softly.

"I had never imagined I would find love, or people I could fully trust and treat as the family I never met" he said gently, "Orion, you were as much as a surprise, a very welcome surprise, as I was to you. I could not be happier, however, and I will spend the rest of my days making sure you are happy"

The ones that had been sniffling finally let their tears roll down. Abraxas and Roderick exchanged glances, and then smiled. Truly, their friends were made for each other. Both best men caught the looks the three Black scions were exchanging at some point, though.

While to anyone with less knowledge of their characters they were expressionless, they knew they were planning something, and it worried them a bit. The blond lord looked at his son, but Lucius didn't look concerned. Then again, Lucius was probably so used to Hadrian's and his brothers' plans that he didn't bat an eyelash whenever they planned something.

After people had calmed down with the loving speeches, both lords braced themselves. Hadrian, followed by Sirius and Regulus, had stood up, drawing everyone's attention to them. Orion seemed confused, and Marvolo had his eyes narrowed, evaluating their body language. Hadrian just smirked, and Abraxas and Roderick were expecting the worse, meaning that the three young wizards were not as happy with the marriage as both grooms had thought.

"I know this is not something anyone here expected, not even our fathers" Regulus started, "But we have our own speech"

"Kind of a 'welcome to the family' speech" Sirius added. He was unusually serious, so no one laughed, "Hadrian, brother dearest, would you please deliver it?"

"Of course, brother dearest" Hadrian smirked. It was a bit scary. Maybe a bit terrifying? "Where to start? Well, as you all know, I wasn't with my real family during most of my life. I didn't know I had a real family to begin with. I do not know the way magic made it so I could be with them again, but I will be forever grateful for it. I did not get to meet Walburga, who I assume was the one that carried me, but from what I've heard, I was lucky because of it. I didn't know how my father was, but I've heard enough of his time with her that my blood boils in fury sometimes. No one deserves what he went through" he made a small pause, "That being said, he is the best father I could have wished for. He is understanding, but he is also strict and stern when it's necessary, and has corrected the three of us in several of our faults. Because everyone has faults. He loves us, and he demonstrates it every day.

»Now, when I first heard of Marvolo, my expectations of him were not the highest. However, he is a man capable of listening advice that others give him, even if they are younger, older, or the same age as him, and is willing to debate the merits of one method or another to achieve the same goal. He is intelligent, sharp-witted, cunning, and ambitious. He is a talented and powerful wizard. It did come a bit as a surprise when he wrote asking for permission to court our father. He was approved, as you all can see.

»This speech has one purpose: we want to properly welcome our new father, Lord Marvolo Black-Riddle, to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Thank you for making our father so happy"

"It would be in your best interests if we do not regret approving you" the three young wizards finished in unison. Some tendrils of their magic were let loose, everyone was in shock, but most of the lords were plainly impressed by them. Slowly, they started to clap.

"Now… Papa, you should dance with Dad again!" Sirius grinned, making everyone smile, relax, and some even chuckled. Marvolo blinked, and glared at Hadrian, sure that his new name was his fault. Hadrian shrugged, and Marvolo just sighed, but had a smile as he took Orion's hand with his, and danced again. Orion was deeply moved by how much his sons cared, though he considered they could've been a bit less intimidating. At least Marvolo was a great guy and was brave enough to not shit himself at the barely disguised threat his three stepsons had delivered.


	22. Honeymoon phase and its effects

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

While the wedding had been amazing, their honeymoon was their favorite part. Aside from fully consummating their bond, it was a new feeling for both of them to have someone that mattered so much to them as they visited their favorite places. Orion had been hesitant, since his sons were barely going to start their jobs and/or training, but with Marvolo's and his sons' insistence, he decided to take that well-deserved holiday with his new husband.

* * *

"I bloody hate muggleborns. No, Karen, your anise or sesame seeds won't help you with dragon pox" Hadrian grumbled. Nathan and Rabastan chuckled. They were currently in their first break from their training. Barely a month had passed since Orion's wedding, but they were readily accepted, considering their grades in all the subjects they took at Hogwarts had been the best from their year, along with their friends'. It came as no surprise, considering how despite enjoying life they still kept up their studies. If they didn't take the classes at Hogwarts, but needed them for their career of choice, of course they still took the NEWTs necessary, and passed them with flying colors. Basically, Nathan had needed Potions, and Rabastan had to take Charms. In all, Hadrian was happy with having friends with him.

"And we're barely training. You'll be a tough healer. Probably with terrible bedside manners" Rabastan rolled his eyes, "Have you had any chance to practice outside of here?"

"Little stuff. House elves go usually go into a panic attack whenever I try to heal their scratches. It's absolutely not amusing the amount of times I've had to put restraining spells over them just to heal them and prevent them from punishing themselves. The younger ones, though, have taken these changes in treatment better than the older ones, of course, so they're easier to deal with" Nathan replied.

"Me too, but I have Regulus and Sirius. To be honest, Sirius is a more frequent patient than Regulus, as you can imagine. Besides, Regulus probably prefers a kiss to heal his wounds, and… I'm not Nathan" Hadrian glared at his brother-in-law, who laughed, "And you, Rabastan?"

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix are nice patients. And… uh, Fabian and Gideon have taken to visit me often, so I can cast diagnostic spells at them too, see if there's anything wrong. Gideon had the first symptoms of dragon pox in one of the check-ups. Fabian was impressed, and I think Gideon might really like me now" Rabastan smiled at the last part. While his relationship with Fabian had been growing beautifully, Gideon still seemed to have certain reluctance towards him. Apparently not anymore.

"If it weren't for you, he probably would've spent two months in the hospital. This might show him that you're actually perfect and he will be sorry he's not Fabian because then he can't marry you. You _are_ a catch, after all" Nathan chuckled. Hadrian nodded in agreement.

"So, how are your father and stepfather doing in their honeymoon?" Rabastan cleared his throat. Hadrian groaned.

"Both of them have sent postcards and letters nearly every day. And pictures, lots of pictures. At least they look happy, but I think I could've been saved from seeing them kissing the lights out of each other in front of the Parthenon" much to his disgrace, his friends seemed to be amused by his trauma, "At this rate, we will have to expect a new baby Black by next year"

"They told you about their sex life?" Rabastan choked.

"Marvolo hinted at it. Uh, mainly about the baby part. He still thinks I will be the most resentful towards him and a new possible family member taking my father's attention. To be honest, I kind of fear I will blend into the background because of that. With Marvolo, it's quite easy to ignore. His relationship with my father is vastly different from my own. Another kid… well, I'm unsure about how I could react to that. Meeting Sirius and Regulus was enough as it was" Hadrian admitted, his voice unusually serious and pensive. Rabastan and Nathan exchanged glances.

"Have you told anyone of this?"

Hadrian shook his head, "I would only worry my fathers about their relationship. They are both happy, and I can't possibly ruin that for them"

"But… Sirius, Regulus? Or Lucius?"

"Ah… I don't want to worry them either"

"Hadrian…"

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's not good to keep these doubts to yourself. Talking about them might help. And I know your fathers love you. Even if you have barely spent months with your family, you're Orion's favorite son, and Marvolo would do anything for you, even more so than for your brothers. You should tell them" Rabastan hugged Hadrian, "Or at least Lucius. He will eventually find out and worry, you know that"

"Okay" Hadrian muttered as he hugged Rabastan back. Nathan sent a Patronus message to Regulus.

* * *

Four months later, Orion and Marvolo surprised their three sons by arriving earlier than anticipated. Sirius was all over them with hugs, Regulus greeted them with more moderate versions of those hugs, and Hadrian smiled and hugged them, stating how much they had missed their fathers.

"We have some news" Orion announced, "You'll have a baby brother or sister!"

Sirius and Regulus had their mouths open.

"Merlin, you two were busy!" Sirius blurted out, earning himself a Regulus-patented hiss and an elbow-dig at his abdomen. Hadrian stared. And stared. And popped out of the house into Rabastan's room at his own manor. Severus was still busy from his mastery, after all.

His second best friend let out a shriek, along with the two other companions. Fabian and Gideon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm glad you weren't in the hospital with dragon pox, Gideon, good to see you Fabian, are you busy, Rabastan? I'm sorry, I just…"

"Calm down, Hadrian, what's wrong?" Rabastan placed his arms on his best friend's shoulders.

"I'm afraid. There's nothing wrong. I just… they're having a baby. A baby" Hadrian breathed out, voice trembling, and then he just sagged against Rabastan.

* * *

"What…?" Orion seemed confused. Marvolo tried to remain impassive, but he grew worried when he was unable to locate Hadrian within the manor. He had been worried about dropping the news to his three new sons, but especially to the second-born.

"I'll call Lucius, maybe he went with him"

"Lucius is in France. Hadrian couldn't go because of his training" Regulus replied, "Maybe Severus?"

"No, Severus is busy with his mastery. He had to go to Italy to meet with a master, and I understand Dima went with him" Sirius frowned.

"Rabastan. He must've gone to Rabastan" Regulus grabbed Floo powder, and called for the Lestrange Manor, Rabastan's room" sure enough, the owner of the room appeared.

He looked worried.

"Reg… Merlin… I heard the news. Congratulations on the new family member"

"Is Hadrian with you, then?" Marvolo stepped up to the Floo, "Is he okay?"

"Shocked, nervous, but otherwise fine. Fabian and Gideon are talking with him, trying to distract him as we speak. In another room, of course. Look, it's not your fault. While he has tried to assure you that he won't have any problems with new family members, I would guess actually having one on the way is slightly different. He isn't angry at you or anything. Marvolo, he didn't think he would be forgotten if you married Orion, because those relationships are different. Yet, I do think he still is unsure of his place within your family, considering he has spent less than a year with you. Everything was new to him, even having blood brothers. I told him he should talk to you, but he didn't want to worry you"

"That boy" Orion sighed, "Please, send him back. We missed him, and we are definitely worried now. He's my son, I love him, and I will love him even if Marvolo and I have more children, he will not be ignored"

"He's _our_ son" Marvolo chided gently, "Please, do send him back"

* * *

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Hadrian returned. He felt silly for 'running' away like that. Oh, Merlin, what if his father miscarried out of worry?! With new determination, he entered the house, and searched for his fathers. Okay, they were in the library. No problem finding them.

"Dad? Papa?" he called out hesitantly.

"Don't you dare appearate away like that again" Orion hugged him, "You worried us"

"Sorry"

"Maybe we should have broken the news in a lighter, calmer way" Marvolo hugged them both, and then placed a hand on Hadrian's cheek, much to his stepson's surprise, "I try to understand your worries regarding your new baby brother or sister, but you are as much as my son as he or she is. I love you as if you were my own son, as I love Regulus and Sirius. I am not trying to substitute any of you. I would like the three of you to be the amazing big brothers I know you will be to him or her"

Hadrian blushed.

"Marvolo is right, Hadrian. We are family. You will never stop being my son, and I will never stop loving you as such. Of course, the baby will need a lot of attention, but I hope that the five of us can provide it with that, and love. Neither of us will alienate you, or any of you, because of it"

Hadrian nodded.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome, Hadrian, but you do not have to thank us for our love for you" Marvolo smiled gently.

* * *

"If I ever even meet the muggles that made him so thankful for having decent family, oh, Merlin, I will sue them for every Knut they have, and I will throw them in Azkaban!" Orion ranted later that night at their room.

"Orion, the stress is not good for the baby. And both of us know that we cannot do anything about those muggles unless we travel to his original timeline" Marvolo sighed. Orion deflated.

"I just want to fix everything that they did"

"And we will, slowly. I think we made good progress today"

"Did you mean all that? That you love Sirius, Hadrian and Regulus as your own sons?"

"Of course. It is rather impossible for them to not grow on you" Marvolo smiled, "Between us, though, I will admit I have certain weakness for Hadrian. Our childhoods are similar, and, as much as it pains me that he had to go through that, I do enjoy being able to change his perception of how a family should be"

"Maybe… maybe it's too early, but…" Orion took a deep breath, "Would you want to adopt them? As your sons?"

Marvolo seemed surprised, but his answer was firm, "Of course. As long as they agree"

The kiss and subsequent lovemaking were just bonuses in Marvolo's eyes.


	23. Graduations 2-0 and a new baby

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Against all odds, we're all graduating soon" Hadrian commented, "I was sure I would be kicked out when I called that chick stupid with her anise recipes for everything" he rolled his eyes.

"You still can't stand those people, Hadrian, but, in any case, it's important that you give professional medical help, and you're good at that" Rabastan snorted.

"We're all good at it" Nathan chuckled, "We're probably the only ones that have graduated so early, already having our jobs as head certified Healers, and with such good results with our patients"

"We have practiced a lot with the people around us, of course we're good. Besides, Dad and Papa let me be there as assistant Healer for every check-up they had for the baby" Hadrian smiled a bit goofily before composing himself again.

"A baby brother, right? Have they thought of any names?" Rabastan asked.

Hadrian nodded. Marvolo and Orion had asked his input for names. He had a list of names he liked, though he was unsure if giving names to his fathers would make it harder for him to come up with names for his own children with Lucius. He inspected his ring again at the thought of his fiancé.

"A couple of names, but they haven't decided on one yet. I do know they will continue a bit with the tradition of naming after stars or constellations and all that, but maybe not both names like that. My dad says my name came perhaps at a lucid moment, yet with a slight mix-up. Sirius has two astronomical names and I have none, he said we should've had one of each. And by the time Regulus was born Walburga had probably noticed the weird names so she made sure he didn't have access to change them" Hadrian sighed, "In any case, we're all excited about the baby. Lucius, though, is under pressure. Abraxas is already asking when are we going to give him grandchildren, and he said something about Orion getting another kid before he got a grandchild and life not being fair. Lucius was embarrassed" he laughed.

"Your bonding is coming up, though, aren't you nervous?"

"A bit. It's a big decision. But I love Lucius, and I know he loves me, so this, for me, is the natural thing that comes after our year-long courting" Hadrian smiled dreamily. Rabastan and Nathan rolled their eyes. Hadrian and Lucius were probably the most graphic definition of lovebirds. No one knew how they managed to be all lovey-dovey and sweet and have everyone acknowledge they were that way, but at the same time they managed to be the scariest couple ever, in the most Slytherin way. No one dared to upset them. Especially after Hadrian had kicked up hell when some people tried to get Lucius together with their kids, after knowing _damn well that that amazing man was already taken, those harpies!_

Yes, no one dared to upset them anymore. No one knew what exactly Hadrian had done, but Lucius wasn't bothered by anyone anymore, much to their parents' amusement, and Lucius' fondness. Rabastan and Severus were slightly disturbed when they noticed that their blond friend was turned on by Hadrian using his power, be it magical, political or social. Lucius had had to excuse himself for a while, and both former Slytherins fled as soon as the chance came up. Hadrian, when Severus told him about the effect he had on his fiancé, had smirked and then just went to Malfoy Manor. Severus didn't dare to ask what for.

"Is everything ready?"

"Lucius assures me everything will be perfect. He knows what I like and what I don't. He knows better than to put pink, for instance. We've already tasted the cake and the menu together, but he managed the seating arrangements and the invitations. He has better taste and judgement for those" Hadrian admitted, "Besides, Abraxas and Acaya are getting _really_ invested in our wedding. I think they're proof that love can be built over time, actually, with how I've seen them be with each other. They were _waltzing_. Anyway, they took charge of most of the preparations. What about Fabian?"

"He asked me to formally marry him about two weeks ago, and said he would look for the ring, even if we do have the contract" Rabastan blushed, "Rodolphus and Bellatrix have already threatened him, but I think they don't have the same effect as you, Hadrian" to which the middle Black just had certain smugness in his face.

"Nathan, how are things going with Regulus?" he asked instead. Nathan smiled softly. He wasn't a Slytherin, and it rather showed with his lack of reluctance to show his feelings. While his attitude was not Gryffindor style, wearing his heart on his sleeve, he did manifest more his feelings than what any Slytherin was usually willing to do.

"I would like to think things are going smoothly. Your fathers do not seem to hate me, and we have been allowed to be on several dates. It will be harder when he goes back to Hogwarts, unfortunately" Nathan was nearly sulking at the last part, much to the other two Healers' amusement.

"Enough about romance for now. Lucius wants to throw a party for our graduation"

"Yours, you mean" Rabastan nearly snorted. Hadrian shrugged. It was true, but Hadrian had been adamant to celebrate his two friends' graduation as well, considering they were finishing their studies at the same time. Lucius, of course, was physically and mentally unable to refuse his fiancé. While the blonde's parents took over their wedding plans in the later stages, Lucius was preparing the celebration with Orion's and Marvolo's help.

Once again, Hadrian realized just how fortunate he was. His fiancé showed him his love, and it went far beyond what he had known in _both_ of his timelines. He had two fathers, and two brothers, he had friends… and they all cared about him, loving him in their own way. And he couldn't be happier. While they all said he also showed them his love, he sometimes felt like he wasn't showing his love enough. Lucius was always there to keep him in line, in case he decided to go way too overboard with his demonstrations of affection.

"I just told him it would be a waste for it to be only a party to celebrate my graduation, considering I would like you both to be there, and both of you are graduating at the same time" he replied easily.

"That sounds awfully Hufflepuff of you to say, but thank you" Rabastan chuckled. Nathan gave him an unimpressed look at that statement, and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it"

* * *

The graduation came before both the birth of the new Black baby and Hadrian's marriage. Of course, it included everyone that had influence in their world. Aside from the proud speech Lucius delivered about his fiancé, and the subsequent speeches from the other two healers' significant others, the music was calm and allowed people to dance.

"Severus! Thank Merlin you could make it!" Hadrian beamed when he first spotted his best friend with Dmitri in tow.

"I would not miss this for the world, Hadrian"

"But you've been held up in Italy since _forever_!" Hadrian would deny he had nearly whined, because that definitely was _not_ a whine, "And Dmitri does nothing about it, since he joins you there instead of prompting you to visit more frequently!"

"I do have business to attend in Italy as well, Hadrian. May I remind you I do have Italian roots?"

"My best friend's ass does not count as business" Hadrian deadpanned, causing them all to choke either on their drinks or on air.

"I would like to think there was more than my ass involved" Severus muttered, red in the face. Hadrian hugged him.

"Of course, but everyone here apparently hates talking about feelings. Hence, we talk about our asses" he added with a sagely nod, as if he had been explaining something of utter importance instead of talking of their physical attributes and subsequent attraction of their boyfriends to them.

"Move that pretty ass of yours, then, because your fathers are calling us" Lucius intervened, and Hadrian gave out a light squeak when he felt a hand lightly pushing him to move… on his ass.

Still, both made their way to where Marvolo was insisting on not letting Orion get anything for himself. It was already the last month of his pregnancy, and everyone had been fussing. Hadrian sometimes even more so than Marvolo, and that was saying something. After the initial shock and his fear of being forgotten, he had been the one that worried the most about his new brother's wellbeing, along with his father's. Orion, on his part, was happy that Hadrian really was okay with the new baby, but he still grumbled about not being made of glass, and protested all the overprotective actions his three sons and his husband had taken.

"Dad, I'm glad to see you're letting Papa get you everything. You don't have to move too much"

"Right. I will remember this when _you_ are pregnant and Lucius places sticking charms on you so you can't actually stand to do things yourself" Orion pouted.

"That is rather creative, papa" Hadrian mentioned to Marvolo, deciding to ignore Orion's threat, making the Black lord sulk a bit "So, you called us?"

"Well, yes. I can't move" a glare to Marvolo, "And I really wanted to ask you… if you could, uh, be there as our chosen doctor's assistant. I mean, you could be our doctor for all we care, because you're really good, but then you'd be too busy giving orders and taking notes. Sirius and Regulus won't be able to come in until after the birth, but we wanted you to be there… well, also during the birth" Orion smiled. Hadrian was nearly crying with joy.

"Yes, Merlin, yes, I want to be there. Thank you so much" he hugged his fathers. Lucius smiled, knowing how much it meant for his fiancé, "Is Healer Gallagher okay with that?"

"Yes, we also talked to him. Since you were with him during all the scans and all, he did not see any reason why you couldn't be there, since you also are already certified" Marvolo replied, "Thank you for being here every step of the way. If we have more children, we would also like it if you were there like you have been so far, but we will understand that you will be busy now that you have graduated"

"I will always have time for family" Hadrian sniffed, almost offended. Marvolo chuckled.

* * *

Hadrian was shoved off his bed, and he yelped as he came in contact with the floor. He recognized the smell of clean dog. DOG?

"Sirius!" he transformed into his own animagus form, and started chasing the massive Grim around the manor.

"What in Merlin's name is happening here?!"

Dog and wolf stopped at Orion's words, and just waited. No one wanted to mess with him, especially in the middle of the night, and with the hormone package the pregnancy had given him. Marvolo had been relegated to the couch for a week once, even with all the groveling he did. Orion was scary.

After being hit with the spell to transform them back, both young adults tried to come up with something to not anger their dad.

"Sirius started it!"

"So you continued it!" Orion snapped. Hadrian remained quiet, "Sirius!"

"Sorry!"

Whatever Orion was going to say, it was interrupted by a groan, and him holding his grown stomach.

"Dad? What's wrong? What's going on?" Hadrian asked.

"I think… fuck, no, I'm in labor!" as if to emphasize this, the floor underneath him was wet. Hadrian yelped.

"Sirius, get papa! And call Healer Gallagher! Come on, dad, we'll go to the birthing room, can you walk?"

"I'm not immobilized! Oh, fuck, it hurts!" that was Hadrian's cue to hold his dad as they made their way to the room they had prepared for the birth.

"Sirius!" he barked one last time, and the Black Heir broke out of his shock to get the Floo working, and sending a message with his Patronus to Marvolo, who was probably asleep.

* * *

Hadrian helped his dad lay down on the bed, and started some breathing exercises to get him to relax a bit. As much as he could, anyway, with the contractions happening. Since Healer Gallagher wasn't there yet, Hadrian started taking notes on the length, intensity and the time between contractions.

"Where the fuck is Marvolo?!"

"Here, love" Marvolo swept into the room in his night robes, and started holding his husband's hand, following Hadrian's instructions on the breathing exercises. Healer Gallagher was there after ten minutes.

"Dilation?" he asked Hadrian.

"Two and a half inches" Hadrian replied, "Contractions every ten minutes, painful"

"How painful?"

"I swear if you dare to touch me sexually again I will chop off your balls!" they heard Orion snap at Marvolo, who seemed to still be trying to get his husband to breathe.

"I would say very painful" Hadrian muttered.

After an excruciating half an hour, Healer Gallagher decided it was time for Orion to push the baby out of the birth canal.

"Oh, Merlin"

House Elves were popping in and out with towels, warm water, keeping the room clean while not interfering with the Healer's job, and making sure everything was good.

"Now, Orion, push!"

"I am pushing!"

"More!"

"I swear to Morgana I will kill you after this!" he barked at the Healer, and Hadrian was amused to notice Healer Gallagher did seem a bit nervous at this threat.

Another twenty minutes, and the room was filled with the cries of the new baby Black, pinkish, and covered in the white thing, but he was showing healthy reactions, and a pair of _very_ healthy lungs.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"I'm tired, you tell them, love" Orion breathed out. Hadrian was busy finishing cleaning his baby brother, and swaddled him in the warm black starry blanket they had gotten for him.

"Do you want to hold him, dad?" he asked, and at his nod, he placed him in Orion's arms, Marvolo carefully watching to see if his husband became too tired for that.

"His name is Archer Oberon Black-Riddle" Marvolo said.

After another hour, Sirius and Regulus were permitted into the birthing room, and they cooed at their new baby brother, and protested when Hadrian refused to let go of the baby. Orion was fast asleep, and Healer Gallagher was finishing up the birth certificate he would have to file at Gringotts, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry. The baby was born at sixteen past two in the morning, and, really, going at nearly four in the morning to the three locations would be tiring. He watched the family gathered around the baby, and a small smile came to his lips. It was worth it.

"I must be going to file everything. Congratulations on Archer Oberon" he finally said. After a round of 'thank you' from the ones awake, he left. Maybe it was good Orion was asleep. Maybe he might forget all the threats he made while in labor, and everyone would get longer lifespans because of it. Truly, the Black lord was scary.


	24. Going out with a bang a wedding

**I do not own Harry Potter. ****Okay, so this will be the last chapter, and I've had a lot of fun writing it, just as with the rest of the story. Cheesy as it sounds, it's been a journey, because it's the first story with this amount of chapters**

Life with a new baby in the manor was a bit hectic. Just a bit. Hadrian was kept busy quite a bit by his new schedule for appointments. Apparently, he was a rather popular Healer, and he'd had to fend off a lot of 'patients' that thought he would kiss them to get better. Meaning, they weren't sick, but Hadrian was young and handsome, and people noticed.

Lucius had been livid, and sued all of them. Hadrian had just shrugged at the protests other people had about it.

_'You're a Healer, you have to help everyone'_

_'Not my problem if they harass me. My fiancé is just making sure I continue to be a Healer with no risks'_

So, whoever dared to try and do something remotely not professional with Hadrian, later found themselves banned from his practice, and also from Nathan's and Rabastan's. So, a lot of people, wanting to at least have the chance to say they got healed by any of them, started behaving as a normal person behaved with a Healer. Hadrian found it annoying, how people only behaved when faced with the threat of legal action.

* * *

Archer was a cute baby, and looked much like Regulus had as a baby, but his eyes were a deep blue that seemed to get bluer by the day, just like Marvolo's. And, just like Marvolo's, they flashed red when upset. There were other features that were his father's, but Orion's genes seemed to be dominant. Also, Archer kept everyone awake at night for feeding. Marvolo did most of the feedings, but Hadrian, who usually came in too late from either his practice or some emergency at St. Mungo's, was second. Orion, especially during the first month, was drained from his day, so everyone was up to help him.

"He'll miss you when you marry, you know?" Orion said to Hadrian at breakfast. They were the only ones that woke up that early.

"I'll miss him too. And all of you, but, really, it isn't as if Lucius and I won't visit" Hadrian smiled, "And I'm quite over my issues, I think. It's been four months since Archer came, and I really have yet to see where the foundation of my fears were" he chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're working too much"

"There are always sick people, dad" Hadrian stretched, "I really do feel good, honest!" he added at Orion's skeptical look, "And don't worry, you'll be a grandfather soon"

"I better see the bonding before that" Orion gave him a glare. Hadrian gave him his best innocent look, which only deepened the glare, "Won't you be late, though?"

"Fuck"

"Language"

Hadrian ignored it, finished eating his breakfast, checked his robes, and threw Floo powder to the fireplace as he rushed into it. Orion looked at the time, and snorted. Hadrian was too naïve sometimes, and it amused him to no end. He wondered how his second son would deal with the fact that he was an hour and a half early for his practice hours.

* * *

Hadrian checked the time, for real, and cursed.

"I swear, Sirius got his pranking from dad" he mumbled, and decided to Appearate to Lucius' room.

Lucius would deny to his dying breath that a shriek came from his lips when he found Hadrian cuddled into him.

"Shut up, sleep" Hadrian grumbled.

"Your father…"

"Can go to Circe's hell for all I care. Now, sleep" Hadrian snapped, a glare on the single eye he had decided to open. Lucius sighed, and decided that if he wanted to actually be alive when they married, he would go to sleep with Hadrian now. Slytherins were good with self-preservation, after all, right?

* * *

Unfortunately, sleeping together and Abraxas finding them meant the plans for the wedding were intensified. Acaya kept mumbling something about grandchildren and pregnancy, and, while Hadrian answered all of her questions regarding the amount of children, the heirships they would have, even the schooling, and so on, Lucius seemed to have a problem with spluttering whenever he heard anything of the sort.

"You know she thinks you're pregnant since my father found us sleeping, right?"

"Oh, you don't say?" Hadrian rose his eyebrows in fake surprise. Lucius glared.

"And you are not helping!"

"Well, I lack a grown belly, and I will not have one by the time the wedding happens. That should do the trick"

"Why can't you just tell her you're not pregnant?"

"She's excited, and I'm not ruining her good mood. Why don't _you_ do it? She's your mother" Hadrian cocked an eyebrow. Lucius, again, spluttered, "I'm getting worried, dear. The closer the wedding is, the more you seem to find yourself at loss of words. Are you hiding something? Maybe a Flobberworm in your family tree?"

"Hadrian!"

"Or a banshee" Hadrian muttered, "At any rate, if they just bothered to _ask_ if we are expecting a baby, we could plainly answer them with a _'not yet'_. You know, pretty much like how Dima asked if I was involved with Severus. Common sense! Or what should be common sense. Anyway, we're going to babysit Archer today. Dad should be dropping him off in a while"

"Really? Where are they going?"

"Papa decided to take dad to a muggle amusement park in the United States. You know, roller-coasters and all that"

"Roller what?"

Hadrian stared at him as if he had grown another head, and then mentally admitted to himself that a pureblood wouldn't know what an amusement park even was. They were too stuck up for that, probably.

* * *

Getting Sirius and Regulus to stand while they got measured for their robes was amusing for Hadrian. He was just grating on their nerves, a bit of payback for that entire shopping trip nearly a year ago.

"You know, I'm not sure… I mean, I love green and all, but maybe this is too much?" he pretended to reconsider the color, "What about blue?" he looked at the tailor, who was about to burst a vein trying to keep his laughter in. He had been a tailor for the Black family for years, and this was the first time he met Hadrian like this, "It goes nicely with our skin, right?"

"Definitely, it looks good. Nothing like that sickening crimson young Heir Sirius likes so much" Mr. Bowers nodded enthusiastically, earning himself a glare from the oldest of the three sons. Hadrian's glare was scarier, however, and that pretty much defined who he was listening to. That, and these would be the robes for his wedding.

"I said we could get rid of crimson, okay? Now can we _go_?!" Sirius whined. Hadrian sighed.

"I would truly hate to not be sure of your robes' color by the end of today, Sirius. Really, we can also wear that lilac. Lucius did say the color would be good on your eyes. Mr. Bowers?"

"Right away, right away, young man"

Regulus was trying to discover if Hadrian could explode via glaring. It wasn't having any effect. He was above whining, but that didn't mean he didn't want to do the same as Sirius. He desperately needed to _move_ and _do something_. Really, he knew why Hadrian was doing this, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Ugh. There was no way that he absolutely had to be wearing the stiff molding pieces Mr. Bowers used as stencils.

And so, they spent another three hours at Bowers & Crowe, the elite robe shop. Hugh Bowers and Pavel Crowe were the most sought after tailors in the Wizarding World, but even if they had their shop, they only personally made robes for families like the Blacks and the Malfoys, who would be able to afford something so exclusive. It came with mutual prestige.

"I'm not sold on the lilac, though. I think a navy blue would do. Lucius did mention something about blue for our wedding. What do you think, Mr. Bowers?"

"Yes, quite. The blue works for both your brothers, my lord" Mr. Bowers smiled.

"Thank Merlin" Sirius breathed out as soon as Regulus and he were let out of the stiff molding stencils, "When will the robes be ready?"

"A week before the wedding, you will have to come pick them up" Hadrian replied. Mr. Bowers knew better than to change Hadrian's plans, "You have a month. And I'm sure Mr. Bowers will help you find the appropriate shoes"

"Of course, sir"

The three Blacks went out of the shop.

"Was that really necessary? It's dark already!" Sirius protested, and Regulus gave a glare to Hadrian, who laughed.

"Of course it was necessary. I do recall you guys like to shop for… what, fourteen hours? Or was it sixteen?"

It was until then that it dawned to Sirius.

"I can't believe you waited so long to take revenge on that!"

"Well… I wasn't sure I would want to take revenge on that, actually. But, to be honest, this chance was way too good to let go. Don't worry, Sirius, you're still young, I'm sure you'll still have some stamina left for Remus and your nightly activities"

"Hadrian!"

"What? Today is a full moon" Hadrian mentioned innocently, "Do get your head out of the gutter, brother. It doesn't suit a lord to be so… deviated in his thoughts" Regulus was sure Lucius would be proud of that drawl, if not aroused. Okay, he did not need to give himself those mental images.

* * *

Sirius was red in the face until they went back to the manor. Orion asked about it, but he only got Sirius even redder, Regulus to shudder, and Hadrian to put his 'innocent' face. His oldest made some excuse about Remus and full moon, Regulus escaped to his room without a word, and Orion stared at Hadrian.

"Hadrian, your face isn't fooling anyone"

"What? It's Sirius' own fault" Hadrian sniffed, "And I need to go to St. Mungo's. Emergency" he left again, and Orion rubbed his temples. Archer started crying, and he heard Marvolo wake up and go take the night feed. What even was his life since Hadrian made his debut? With a fond smile on his lips, he made his way to where Marvolo was feeding their three-month old son.

"You're up again? You aren't sleeping well" Marvolo pecked his lips, "What?"

"Our other three sons just popped into the manor. Sirius left already, Regulus was way too quiet while he nearly ran to his room, and Hadrian apparently had an emergency at St. Mungo's. I'm not even sure I want to know what happened"

"Weren't they going to get Sirius' and Regulus' robes for Hadrian's wedding?"

"Something like that"

"For fifteen hours?"

Orion blinked at the number of hours. Oh. _Oh_. He smirked.

This time, Marvolo wasn't sure he wanted to know what had just happened through his husband's mind.

* * *

Hadrian was pacing around the room where he had gotten ready, and maybe, just maybe, he was wondering if this was the best choice. He did love Lucius, and he knew Lucius loved him, of course, but actually marrying was such a big step, one he had never done, and one never knew with marriage. Like, war, that was easy, you kill the ones trying to kill you before they succeed. This was… not like that.

"Hadrian? Are you ready?" Orion went in, and Hadrian had a deer in the headlights look to him, "Are you okay?"

"Just… a bit nervous"

"Don't worry, it's natural. I would be worried if you were too calm. Do you want a Calming Draught?"

"No, no, it's fine. Do you think this is the right thing? I mean, we'll be barely eighteen, and we'll be young parents and all…"

"To be honest, Hadrian, you've lived two timelines, and you're more mature than even twenty-something year olds. And Lucius is mature enough to know you're worth more than he can ever hope to achieve"

"Right" Hadrian rolled his eyes at that, "But yes, you're right. This is right, and I really love him, I really want to marry him"

"I'm glad to hear that, because it would be rather awkward to go down and cancel the wedding everyone's been waiting for. And I'm here to give you away"

"Thanks, dad"

* * *

Everyone stood as the music started, and they looked at the French doors that were opening, showing Orion Black and Hadrian Black. Lucius' breath caught in his throat. Since becoming a Healer, more often than not, Hadrian looked a bit tired and sleep-deprived, especially since Archer was born. While Lucius still thought of him as beautiful, today he was being reminded he was lucky that Hadrian even looked his way with how much like an angel he looked.

As Orion placed Hadrian's hand on Lucius' and then took his place beside Marvolo, who was holding their son, the officiant stepped up to the altar.

"Today we are here to be witnesses to the bonding of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Hadrian Andriev Black. They have come before magic itself to ask for its blessing" he started.

Considering they did love each other, their vows were slightly longer than usual, but since they were still Slytherins and there were a lot of people they didn't know, the most sentimental parts were left out. What did surprise even the officiant was that their magic flared and became visible, and, by the end of their vows, it had mingled before going back into their bodies. Once he was over the shock, the officiant gave the final words, and everyone made their way to the venue.

Hadrian had to admit, Lucius did know his tastes rather well. The venue had massive silver chandeliers that had white flowers, and ivy, flowing through them. He recognized callas, gardenias, and peonies. Each chair had a silver-ribbon bow with a small bouquet holding the card with the name assigned to the seat.

"Oh, oh! A full bonding! You guys don't do anything by half" Sirius smirked. Lucius would've rolled his eyes if it wasn't so… mundane. He would not behave like that on his wedding day. Hadrian, huffed a bit, but also didn't roll his eyes.

"I would not have started to do things by half on our wedding day, at any rate" was the blonde's response. Hadrian pecked his cheek.

"At least we can expect a lot of children with that display" Abraxas chirped in, and Lucius was ready to face-palm himself. Hadrian nodded.

"At least four!"

"Hadrian, don't encourage him!" Lucius protested. His husband (and wasn't that a weird but nice new feeling?) just gave him a pat on his chest.

"It was disappointing enough that you did not tell us that Hadrian here was not expecting before the wedding" Abraxas managed to look truly crossed at that, and Sirius burst out laughing, while Hadrian ended up rolling his eyes, and Lucius was ready to hex his father.

* * *

After greeting their guests, the speeches that came from their parents, and, in Hadrian's case, his brothers, and dancing, they were finally free to relax a bit.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Hadrian muttered, nearly asleep.

"Yes, Hadrian, and I love you"

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"That… is a surprise" Lucius placed a soft kiss on top of Hadrian's head, "You should sleep, though. We will need the energy if we're going to visit at least half the places listed"

"Oh… fine. But you better have some sexy time in that schedule" Hadrian pouted, and then fell asleep, and Lucius wondered how he ended up with someone as cute and adorable as Hadrian… and how Hadrian managed to talk about sexual things so casually.

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! And, if everything goes well, I think I might have an epilogue by the first week of October (hopefully, it will actually happen).**


End file.
